


Darling (Khada Jhin x Reader)

by SmolNita



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Art, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, League of Legends - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNita/pseuds/SmolNita
Summary: Since I saw a lack of Jhin x Reader fics I decided to bless all the Jhin fan girls with this. There will be a lot of violence and Jhin won't be the perfect knight on a white horse since we all know his only love is art. The reader will touch his heart but that won't be enough to change Jhin, smut will come along in the second chapter and it sure won't be pretty. Remember who Jhin is and just imagine what he's actually like. We can all dream but let's keep it realistic to the lore. I will implement other champions(maybe)  not sure just yet but I'm sure I will bring in some characters that are a bit more than irrelevant. Don't worry, I won't make Jhin give all of his attention to some other woman. The reader will eventually fall for the Artist and that's all I wish to reveal! Enjoy!





	1. A monster in a mans body

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not informed about what league of legends is and who Khada Jhin I will provide a link to his soundtrack and lore! Who knows maybe some of you will fall for him even if you aren't a league player!  
> Also for all the people who want more of Michael Langdon x Reader, I'm sorry. I lack the inspiration to continue the story after what happened at the end of the season. Hope you all understand.  
> I will surely be releasing a second part of Jhin x Reader soon! Until then enjoy this intro and leave a comment and a kudos if you want more! ❤  
> Jhins soundtrack and bio:  
> https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/en_GB/champion/jhin/

The life you knew was coming to an abrupt end.  
All you ever were was an orphan, struggling to get by each day. Such a life was more than hard, close to impossible for a young girl who has no one. Not even a reliable friend.  
Luckily Ionia was a giving land, the village on the outskirts of an Ionian city was where you found yourself now. Surrounded by fields of wheat, whenever the wind blew it swayed so gently. The village was peaceful, at night the only thing causing a disturbance was the tavern you avoided, dealing with drunk men was not an easy task. This night was different, curled up behind a few wooden boxes, clinging onto your worn out coat, you slept. The cobblestone did nothing but give you a sore behind.  
A figure that no one noticed roamed the village streets. It had not paid attention to the people passing by, was it even human? Ionia was filled with creatures that walked on two legs just like a human. The air grew heavier, awoken by the sounds of screams tearing from the throats of people you've probably knew. Every muscle in your body froze, even if you wanted to run. You couldn't. It lasted for an hour, the last shot was the loudest. It echoed through the air, the smell of blood filled your nostrils. They were all dead, you wouldn't dare make a sound. Who ever it was had no hardship with taking a life, why would he or she spare yours?  
The small glitter of hope in your chest started to die as it almost grew too big. Hearing footsteps coming right towards where you hid, each step made a horrific sound that made you want to run yet that was not a good idea. There was no good idea in this situation. As they neared you, the thought of dying was hard to accept but it was inevitable. As they finally passed you, eyes closed shut and both hands wrapped around yourself. The masked man turned his gaze down towards the small figure sat by a bunch of cargo boxes, her eyes closed like a child would when they got scared. With grace, he turned on his heel. Towards the girl, his expression unreadable under that ghostly mask that was surrounded by darkness.  
"You seemed to be an extra in this play. How so? Such beauty...".  
Reaching towards you with what seemed a robotic arm but was merely armor that resembled such a look, his voice had a melody to it. Laced with different emotions, it was a voice you've never heard before.  Opening your eyes, he let out a soft gasp.  
"Darling how did you end up in such filth and muck? Such a fine canvas.."  
His hand felt cold against your cheek, you could just stare at the red eye that gleamed in the night. The other one covered up behind the mask, the more you looked at him the more you realized how odd the man looked.  
Reaching to his side alarmed you, like a scared deer you trampled over and scurried to get up and run. It was over, before you could get away even an inch. A iron fist grabbed you by the arm, hurling you towards a brick wall. Head slamming against it, disoriented. Almost falling unconscious before a hand cupped your chin in a more than aggressive fashion.  
With half opened eyes you just barely managed to try and look at your offender who's mask was inches away from your face.  
"One more wrong move and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull and let you rot with the rest of them. No one will know your name, they will only know that you..." He took a deep breath, your eyebrow furrowed, tears already dripping down sunken cheeks, breathing out the tone of his voice more threatening than before " that you were one of MY masterpieces. " The hairs on the back of your neck stood up, your gaze petrified. Who was this man? Monster?  
  
"P-Please let me go.. ". You struggled to even whisper, the fear had taken over completely.  
A snarky laugh was a reply to your little demand.  
" What makes you think that I'd listen to a demand of a witness? You are a mere extra in this play I composed! Such a beautiful canvas can't be thrown away... I'll put you to good use mutt. "  
The cruel words he spat out at you were enough to make you feel smaller than him, under his feet being stepped  on before you broke like glass, into a million pieces.  
Taking a hold of his priceless tool, whisper. Before you reacted to the gun which was about to strike you, the man started to humm a melody unfamiliar to you. With the back of the gun, he struck you so that you fell unconscious. Plummeting to the side, two strong arms catch your limp body. The last thing you remembered was the melody he hummed so perfectly and the dark alleyway you met your end at...or maybe a new begging.  
  
A well known psychopath that terrorized Ionia after the invasion of Noxus, the man had free will as long as he abided by the rules of the men who hired him. Such evil that had support of people who just wanted death upon others. You had no idea what you stepped into.


	2. No escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an unfamiliar room, Khada Jhin finally presents himself to you. This chapter is a quite long so enjoy. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with figuring out what I wanted to do with this chapter, there is no smut but a lot of Jhin talking over you. Really wanted to work his character out so you aka the reader can really get a feeling of what he really is like. Enjoy it!!

It had been almost 4 long days after your abduction. Unaware of the surroundings, it was a blurry image of red sheets and figures moving around in a room lit up by hundreds of dwindling candles, it was as if you could not wake from..not a nightmare but something that made you feel warm on the outside yet soo cold on the inside. As if a hand of winter stuck itself into your chest, grabbing your heart and not letting go.  
The red silk sheets under you felt like fire, you could only bare to move soo much.  
The day you had opened your eyes, the room was empty. The master bed which was carved out of dark cherry wood looked onto a wooden table with scattered papers of what seemed sketched that depicted different things. Slowly lifting yourself up with one hand supporting your weight. The headache getting worse as you moved your head around. The morbid art pieces all around you, the paint brushes stacked into a glass. A chair sat at the desk, turned away from the bed you laid upon. A single handkerchief threatening to slip off of the chair.  
Pushing the covers off of your trembling body, noticing a change of clothes. The ones you remembered no where to be found. A night gown that covered you modestly, you slowly stepped out of the bed that begged for you to stay in it. Your soft (h/c) locks dropping to your shoulders, the cold marble floors met your feet  
graciously. The door of the room that was close to the desk caught your eye. If this man if you could even call him that, lived alone. Escape was possible. The cold air stung your freshly exposed skin, contemplating going back into the warm bed. You shook your head.  
"Warm bed or freedom? ".  
The freedom you spoke off consisted of the streets. You had no one in the whole wide world. The thought of just staying here crossed your mind in an instant. With no windows in the room, the struggle to know what time of the day it was is harder than you had imagined. Unaware that you were asleep for 4 days.  
Walking towards the table, you noticed a knife just sitting by the stack of documents you couldn't read. Without any proper education or parents, it was a luxury you couldn't afford. Knowing some letters was your biggest achievement.  
The smooth floor felt colder and colder the longer you stood there, going through all the things on the table. Not touching the knife, turning your eyes towards the door on your side. Walking to it carefully as if someone was listening in on your every move, placing a gentle hand on the knob. A slight pull towards yourself opened the door enough for you to peek out.  
  
Seeing a grand staircase right across the room you were peeking out, there were people moving about. Everything seemed to be made out of gold, the large columns all around. The arched windows you had only seen on castles from a far. What was this place?  
  
Then, in an instant. You froze. The same feeling you had gotten when you first encountered your captor. Coming down the grand stair case, the way he held himself gave off superiority, the arrogance, the elegance. It all had an uneven feeling to it. He was all of that and more. The mask on his face still stood as it did the night you looked upon it. What he wore was different than before. A supressive dress shirt that lacked the sleeves, a belt and high wasted tobi pants. It all fit in despite it all being different colors. The way he moved his hands, with one hand covered in something black you could not make up and the other in that robotic armor. He was not happy. The conversation between him and an elderly man who seemed calmer than the masked man, before you snapped out of your daze you realize they were making their way towards the door you hid behind while scouting the surroundings. Gasping, they were getting closer and closer, pulling yourself away. The door closing as you pushed it slowly so it won't make no sound. Unable to think of what to do, you quickly ran to the bed and before you could get into it the door slammed open.  
The chilling voice you remembered from that unfaithful night was echoing in your mind yet again.  
"Now! My contract has no restrictions against what I do in my free time! "  
His hand lingering over the gun which sat upon his hip, the elder man taken a back by demanding tone in the hired guns voice.  
"Fine Khada but...the Institute doesn't condone killing. This was a mere exception. You have full freedom if you don't cross the rules.  
Ah, the girl is awake. "  
You looked over your shoulder to see the elderly man dressed in some sort of dress you've never seen before and him..."She is not yours to worry about. This was my plan and if she lives..." Walking slowly to his table, setting his gun down with a loud thud, his voice dripping with malice. "or dies, it will be my choice and mine alone. Now get out. "  
The way the mans voice rang throughout the whole room made you want to jump out of your skin, was this where you would die?  
Looking over his shoulder at the elderly man, it was no short of tension rising by the second.  
The older man backed down and nodded, closing the door behind himself.  
The sound of humming began, again.  
You just stood there by the bed, watching your abductor who slowly turned towards you.  
Backing up against the nightstand, you felt his eyes bore into your very soul.  
"Finally awake I see. " He spoke in a much calmer tone than before, seemingly disinterested in you at the moment.  
"Before you insult me with your ignorance, I will present myself. Khada Jhin..."  
He slowly approached you, taking your hesitant hand in his. To your surprise, the man was much more gentle than the first time.  
"(Y/n) "  
You barely spoke your name, afraid of his presence alone.  
"Beautiful name for such a beautiful flower. "  
Letting go of your hand, he turned back to his work.  
"I'm afraid I must say I won't be here to enjoy the entertainment that is you. However, if you don't act in a stupid manor, I will allow you certain privileges. "  
Sitting down at his table, he fingers intertwining with his one true love, his gun whisper. The voice laced with honey quickly turned sour. "If you try to escape, I will find you. You will hang by the neck from the gallows in the central city of Ionia, if you even know where that is. "  
Your brows furrowed as you sat down on the bed, confused to why Jhin would keep you here.  
"Will I stay locked in this room forever? "  
Asking this made Jhins breath hitch, letting out an amused giggle.  
"Oh Darling, no one lives forever. In time, you will realize your place in my theater. "  
Confused as to what he was aiming at, stuttering. Jhin noticed it even without looking at you.  
"A lot of them were confused the first time they realized they are nothing more than a puppet in this world. "  
This whole conversation felt as if he was the one talking and you listening, and it was.  
Polishing his paintbrush whisper, you swore you could hear his breathing through that mask he wore. Opening your mouth to speak, the man cut you off with a swift movement of his hand.  
"I have no time for empty conversations now, for all the questions you may as the servants in due time. "  
  
  
As hours passed, Jhin obsessively cleaned his gun. Making everything just...perfect. Sitting on the bed you tried to make little to no sounds as you just sat there, watching. Bored out of your mind. Jhin seemed like he was in another world at the moment and you wished not to interfere.  
The door opening snapped you out of your nap that you fell into, jerking upwards. Rubbing the sleep out of yours eyes. Jhin already at the door adjusting his cloak. His armor shined in the candle light, whisper in hand. The man only turned to look at you with that deep red eye of his. He didn't not speak, there were people waiting for him in front of the door as you slowly got up, he raised his voice at you. Making you stay silent, no questions asked.  
"Remember my words. Remember them well."  
A prisoner in this little room that was apart of something much bigger that you were completely unaware of. The door closed behind him, the chatter of people went on before they got to far away for you to hear anything.  
Laying back down, staring at the ceiling that had red stains on it, you wondered what it could be but you were better not knowing.  
It was clearly night as you realized Khada Jhin only worked when the darkness fell upon the earth. The people who had targets on their backs would learn what true pain was this night. Imagining what he had done to the people you know made you sick, the only escape you had was the land of dreams.  
Even there, the masked man would follow you.


	3. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️ I was reading a q&a and a rioter mentioned that Jhin would probably have a gun kink or at least a blood kink so you have that to look forward to.  
> It gets pretty heated and smut will be in the next chapter. Sorry I kept you all waiting with this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I’m gonna say is that the next chapter will be juicy and I’m sorry taking soo long to update ;-; Enjoy!

After his abrupt exit,you stayed alone in the spacious room. With nothing to do and the warning he gave you enough to keep you away from thinking you’d be able to run away. Death wasn’t something you wished upon yourself.  
That night,a knock pulled your attention from the desk drawer you searched through. Hoping it was a maid carrying some kind of luxurious meal,you spoke up. It was strange hearing your own voice.  
“Y-Yes?”  
The door opened right after you spoke,quickly closing the drawer,you stared at the middle aged woman dressed in a plain black dress,an apron tied around her waist. A silver platter with food in her hands. The womans hair a dark brown,pulled back into a bun. You instinctively walked up to her as she was setting the platter down onto the desk,careful not to knock any of Jhins belongings off since it would cause a lot of trouble. The maid seemed robotic,not even batting an eye in your direction.  
“P-Please...I beg you..help me..”  
You whispered as you stood in front of her,the woman taller than you,staring down at your pathetic state. There was no sign of emotion in her face.  
“Please...” you practically tugged her by the fabric of her dress which caused the woman to step back and shake her head,fear appearing in her dark eyes.  
“No. I’m afraid I can’t do that,I’ll have to tell master. Please stay put. I’ll have to lock you if not. “  
The smell of the food you never even tasted filled your nostrils. Yet it didn’t even matter,falling to your knees you still begged. Sure that it would leave a bruise or two but you gave it no thought.  
The woman just turned and left, the door slamming shut behind her.  
Staring at the door,tears threatened to spill as every last chance you had of escaping this crazed man was dying. Part of you knew that she’d tell Jhin but you still prayed in your head that she wouldn’t.  
Getting up slowly,the food looked delicious but you decided to leave it be. The meat with colorful vegetables and rice...your stomach growled loudly. Turning away,you walked to the bed and sat down. Defeated,your shoulders sunk and you laid down. After a while you just feel asleep,there was no sounds from the outside of the door,nothing to do in this god forsaken room,expecting that when Jhin gets back,you’ll be in trouble. 

 

The mission was a success,as per usual. Striding through the council grand doors,it was oddly quiet. Jhin stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Only to be approached by the maid he knew would bring food to his little prisoner. 

The news didn’t shock him at all,wouldn’t be the first to try and ask for help from the people who worked for the council and immediately him. The way he nodded and hummed sent the maid into uneasiness. A second later,the man had already left. 

Grabbing the doorknob of his room,Jhin felt an immanence anger in his chest but it was overshadowed by the sweet pleasure of killing. With his cloak stained red and whisper in the other hand,the man entered only to find you asleep on his bed. Yet this time you did not awaken or jump at the sound of the door opening. Closing the door,Jhin settled whisper down only to see the untouched food,was this some kind of rebellion against her captor? Even an animal would eat it’s food if it were locked away in a cage. His smile grew under the mask as he felt the need to kill that rebellious fire. Stalking towards the bed,you seemed soo...at peace. The way your lips were slightly parted and your chest rose and fell. The contrast of red silk against your body. It was...beautiful. 

That didn’t mean you would not receive what was coming your way,sitting down right beside you,Jhin turned to look at you with both of his hands beside your head.  
The sudden movement had awakened you,a hitched breath leaving your lips as a chuckle echoed from behind that mask of his.  
“I’ve been told you begged for help my little....”his hand that bared no armor snaking up your neck up to your jaw,taking a rough hold of it,he continued  
“fragile...flower was asking for help...is that the truth? “ his visible eye slanting as he stared down at your terrified ones. Gulping,tears gathered at the corners of your eyes. Only to be shushed.  
“No...no...” his usually deep voice was now just above a whisper. His hold on your jaw didn’t loosen however.  
You took a shaky breath and simply nodded. He seemed pleased that you admitted your doing.  
“And...what did I say will happen if you try to run off?” Jhin asked in a hushed sing song voice which sent another wave of tears down your reddened cheeks,wetting his hand which held your jaw so you couldn’t look away.  
“I-I’m sorry...please d-don’t...”  
Tugging you towards his mask,he lashed out.  
“Don’t what!?” his hand pushing you down onto the bed and slowly moving towards your throat,he felt a burning sensation in his body. The way you choked on your own words,the mess you were made him go insane if that was even possible for a man considered to be mad.  
You continued with a sob. “Don’t...hurt me...” your eyes were filled with tears,yet it seemed that his grip loosened on your throat. “Tell me...my darling,do you not have everything you lacked in the outside world? I thought you’d be grateful but I made an error in judgment. “  
You shook your head violently and placed a hand onto his chest,taking Jhin by surprise as he never thought a future victim would ever go so far as to touch him.  
“I-I’m grateful...I-I’m just...lonely here...”  
That seemed to trigger something in him,his eye widening. Was she saying she wanted my company? He asked himself,it was impossible. Taking a small blade out of his pouch which was settled on his belt,he brought it up to your face and pressed the cold metal against your burning cheek.  
“Be careful with your words dove or you’ll succumb to them. “ something hot dripped down your cheek and onto your hair,mesmerized by his eye you didn’t feel the blade cut your cheek. The rattling of the dagger against the floor was the only sound in the entire room beside your jagged breaths. Lifting his mask up to expose his lips,a small scar embedded on the left side of his lips, a smirk forming as he dragged two fingers across your cut,making you flinch in pain, he flashed his pearly white teeth at you when he placed the blood from his fingers onto his tongue. The rest of his face still hidden away,his sharp jawline exposed. You simply stared. Nothing surprised you anymore yet a strange sensation between your legs warned you to get away.  
Lowering himself,he whispered into your ear with a hint of malice in his husky voice.  
“Darling...” he inhaled your scent before speaking again “ you taste...divine.”


	4. The face behind the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Since I felt the lack of character development,felt the need to just give Jhin more depth. Now that I’ve surpassed some of what I had in plan I can move onto some smut. So expect smut in the next one. I’m truly sorry for anyone who expected smut but do not fear! There will be loads and loads! Hope you all enjoy this chapter 💝 took me a lot of work not gonna lie but I’m soo happy that I’ve gotten positive feedback! 💗😤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through some stuff rn with school so writing is my only outlet to be honest.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the support 💕💕  
> Also tell me your thoughts on Yasuo x Reader? Would you read it? Leave a comment 🤔

FOUR! 

 

The shot rang out as Jhins fingers curled up around the side of his torso. The target fell to the ground with an echoing thud.  
Leaving a river of blood which flowed between cracks in the marble floor. This time the target managed to inflict a wound onto Jhin which was a stab to the side. Faltering,the man took a shaky breath,standing in the middle of a ballroom which he supposed was a perfect place to be ambushed but...his target lacked the brains for such a plot,literally,with the dead mans brains splattered everywhere.  
An annoyed “Tsk” left Jhins mouth as he turned on his heel. The performance was over,even if he himself got injured.  
The mansion he was in lacked guards and it seemed his target believed he was untouchable.  
Nonetheless,Khada exited the estate through the front gates,a carriage awaiting him right outside.  
The good thing about working for the council was that he never need worry about things like transport. The door of the carriage being opened by a female,one which worked in the council itself. However,he refrained from calling her a lady,fancy dresses and good manners weren’t what made a lady,in Jhins eyes of course.  
Black hair embolished her pale face,a smile plastered on that face Jhin hated. Sure that if she didn’t work inside the council that she’d be next in line for-  
“Jhin!”  
Elizabeth exclaimed,that smile of hers widening.  
Jhins eyes focused on the immense amount of makeup she wore,soo distasteful.  
“Elizabeth,I thought I made it clear-“  
The girl exited the carriage and threw herself around his shoulders,only drawing a hiss from the artist,Elizabeth didn’t give any mind to it.  
“Get off or I just might bleed out...not that it would be worse than this-“  
Elizabeth quickly moved and saw all the blood which came from the side of his stomach.  
“Quick! Let’s get you back to the council.”  
Jhin slapped her hand away,his eyes boring into hers.  
“You forget who I am girl. Throwing yourself at my feet like a pathetic harlot won’t gain you anything. “  
He walked past her,the girl seemed not to give up as she followed right behind him. As soon as the carriage door closed,they were off. 

 

“The wound isn’t deep,in a week you’ll be fine to go.”  
The doctor said while cleaning Jhins wound,the artist not moving a muscle. The change of clothes brought to him by one of the maids. There was no time to waste.

 

Days passed after Jhin confronted you,he was barely around.  
Missions after missions,contract after contract. Each time he came back,he spoke less and less. With him being very vocal when you first got brought here,now it seemed like he was way to distracted by the contracts as to enjoying what he does which was the soul reason of his whole persona. Each day you grew curious as to why he seemed soo distracted,with Khada being the only human you can interact with beside thanking the maid for the food while overlooking that she ratted you out. The cut on your cheek hurt but you had worse. Today was the day you decided to assert Jhin.Might be a bad idea to pertrube but you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t try it? Right? 

A plain white dress,given to you by the maid,went just above your bruised knees,the laced straps resting softly on your shoulders. Asking the maid for a warm bath was the best thing yet. Having her bring soap and some round bottles of what she said you should use on your hair,it was as gentle as a feather after it dried. It had a sweet smell to it which reminded you of fruits from the village market. With the bathroom connected to the room you were permitted to stay in,Jhin did say you could ask for anything you needed and so you did.  
The princess treatment left you clean and refreshed,the dress still soo beautiful even if it lacked some sort of decor or pattern even if it were the finest of silk.

You spent the day going through some books you found stacked up in a corner,not able to read but you enjoyed trying to. The door opened,only for you to look at Jhin who’s posture slumped as soon as he closed the door behind himself. “Welcome back...” you spoke as you slowly stood up,Jhin only responding with an appreciative hum. Detaching his armor from the shoulder down and catching it before it would fall to the floor,Jhin laid it to rest on the bottom of his wide closet which you didn’t dare open. Closing it up,he looked bare without that...thing on his shoulder. Reveling how well toned and muscular he truly is,Jhin stretched slowly while walking up to where you sat.  
Standing behind you now,he leaned over your shoulder with his other hand tracing the exposed skin of your back while brushing some stray hairs away.  
“And since when do you welcome me back?”  
His voice alone made you feel flustered,your cheeks grew a dark red color as you gripped the book in your hands.  
“I’ve seen so little of you these past days,you are the only one I can speak to. “  
You didn’t realize how petty you actually sounded. Jhin let out an amused chuckle.  
“Ah...you miss me? That’s so very flattering. Darling...”  
His voice turned into one of sorrow. It started out playful only to end as if someone died which was ironic for Jhin who had no remorse for his victims.  
“The play I wrote didn’t end up as I imagined...” the hand slipped away from your skin and so did his presence. For the first time,he sat on the bed. He never slept after you became his guests,a lot of the time he never even came back until the next day.  
Standing up quickly,your gaze fell upon Jhin as he placed a hand to his side. The heavy breaths indicated he was hurt.  
“J-Jhin?” Quickly walking up to the bed,you sat down next to him. He coughed and stammered,pealing his hand away from his side,you slowly lifted up the tight piece of clothing only to see a his patched up wound that still gave him immense pain,he could only stare down at it just as you did.  
“You should lay do-“  
Looking up at his mask,you found yourself pinned to the bed and underneath Jhin who effortlessly held both of your hands pinned right above your head,feeling your heart beat in your ears,the way he looked at you stopped time. Why were you feeling soo deeply for a man that would kill you without a second thought? Your mind was a blank space,nothing made sense and nothing matter when you looked upon his mask and that eye which haunts you from day one.  
The melody of a violin drowned you in its song,what was this? Were you going insane?  
Jhins hold not as half as strong as you’d imagine it to be,maybe due to his poor sleeping patterns he’s gotten weak?  
“J-Jhin?”  
You questioned,only to notice that he didn’t even budge. 

There is beauty in simplicity,everything Jhin strived for was now materialized. How could he ever kill you? You’d be lost to him again and then he would be lost on his rampage. The way your eyes flickered,no tears in them just yet made Jhins grip loosen while he moved off of you. While other men would jump at the opportunity,he had a plan for you and it would be as he imagined it. Sitting there whilst his back slumped over,you slowly lifted yourself to sit right next to the Artist who seemed to have a lot on his plate.  
“I don’t know you that well...and I can’t see your face but...I can tell you are being bothered by something.”  
You stated,with no tremble in your voice,determined to show him that you meant what you said. Taking in air,Jhin undid his belt,settling it on the bedside table. His eyes heavy under the mask.  
“It is nothing you need worry about dear, there will be a dance held at the council this week and...” he turned to look at you,taking your hand in his. “you shall accompany me. The dress you will bare is being made right now. “  
You felt a smile tug at your lips as you finally had a chance to leave this room and experience what you never could imagine if he hadn’t brought you here.  
The way you started to think was not the same as you first came here,no ideas of running away crossed your mind anymore. Why would they?  
Khada Jhin was one intriguing man,if you got on his bad side,you’d never be able to see the little good that’s lingering somewhere in him.  
“Well?”  
He asked while pulling you out of the daydream you fell into.  
“I-...I’ll come with you.”  
He let out a snicker at your reply.  
“Oh darling,it wasn’t a question if you wanted to or not. You have to.”  
Yet another little mind game of his.  
Taken a back by what the man said,it did feel like it was more of a demand than anything.  
“You do belong to me dear,don’t forget that.”  
Brows furrowing,you took your hand away from his hold.  
“How did that come to be? You took me against my will.”  
Your reply filled with venom,he knew you resented him for what he did but,between taking you in or killing you. He allowed himself to spear you even if he started to doubt it after how much freedom of speech you allowed yourself.  
“I see you’ve forgotten that you..my darling are MY chess piece. “ 

 

“N-No! “ standing up you decided to fight or die,this man didn’t own you and he sure as hell did not buy you. Grabbing your wrist,Jhin pulled you back.Stumbling towards the bed,not thinking of the outcome,your free hand slapped right across Jhins false face,the mask he wore intended to frighten. Frozen in time with an everlasting smile carved out sharply yet it was a masterpiece. 

The cluttering of the mask which was on the ground right beside the bed,unbroken.

Silence.

 

Hair black as night flowing like a river beside the sharp features of his face...his face...  
Standing there,it was as if you turned to stone.  
His head lowered,staring down at his hands which trembled. He had let go the moment his mask detached.  
As if your tongue was cut off,you didn’t dare make a sound.  
Heavy breaths erupted from his mouth,  
In a chilling way,his head slowly rose up.  
Jhin has never show his face,especially not to the likes of someone such as yourself.  
Embedded on his pale face,a deep scar across his eye which was always covered. He was half blind,this man...  
A strange feeling of pity grew in your chest as you fell to your knees. Shaking like leaf.  
His eyes following your every movement with uncertain emotion. The thin line which was his mouth not flinching.  
Won’t you say something?  
You asked yourself,why was he silent? Why was he just staring at you like you were nothing,hot tears gathered at the corners of your eyes,reaching out to take his unmoving hand with your shaky one.  
A sharp pain sent your hand to your chest,staring at you with nothing but hatred in his eyes,Jhin stood up. Making you back off into a nearby wall.  
“Now that you’ve seen my true face...I can never let you leave. You’ve sealed your own fate. You and only you...”  
Approaching you like a predator,you threw yourself at his feet as you didn’t wish to die,you wished to live more than anything and he was the wall standing in between the outside world and this prison.  
Hugging his long leg tightly,you screamed in agony. The last attempt of showing Khada you would never betray nor cause him distraught.  
“Please! I beg you! Don’t waste bullets on someone as worthless as-  
Strong hands found themselves around your quivering shoulders,Jhin staring at you with those dull eyes. What is this kind of comfort? He was about to-  
“The fact that you haven’t turned your back on this face in fear and stayed staring tells me...you are not afraid.  
Your wish is a sword with two edges.  
However,if you wish to live in hope that one day you will be set free of this cage...”  
Taking your chin in between his two slim fingers,he leered your way while slowly helping you stand,your blood boiling as his other hand traced the skin of your neck. Leaning your head to the side while your captor lavished in the way you grew hotter under his gaze.  
“You must give yourself to me completely,however do not mistaken this for affection. Consider me impressed that you’ve lived this long. There is...beauty in simplicity yet you are...perfect. You ARE a piece of art but...you shall become my masterpiece.”  
Looking at the man through clouded eyes of tears,the temptation to kiss him grew more and more prominent and so you,a nobody became somebody. Khada Jhin was not the man you have imagined to give meaning to the life you were given.  
Your mind was nothing but a haze,bringing you closer with his two fingers holding onto your chin. The way your soft lips met his,the scar which stained his would be enough to turn away many women but...scars were reminders of the past. The kiss lasted for a few minutes,your lips rested on his tired ones. Older by a couple of years or so,the dark circles under his eyes told you everything.  
For the first time in years,Khada felt warmth. Not the kind that he knew came from killing but...the kind that he longed for. Art was his love,he himself an art piece. You allowed him to break the kiss when he so wished and when he moved slightly,his lips still brushing by your parted ones.  
“Will you give your body and soul to me dove? “  
Guiding you by the hand as if music moved your body where ever he so pleased. There was a surging feeling of emotion deep in your heart that you’ve never before felt. Was this some kind of trick that the Artist was pulling on you?  
With your limp body,he held. Twirling in circles. Dancing with his puppet,the words “yes” on top of your tongue.  
Knowing that it would bind you to this man until he set you free.  
Gazing up at his face,your heavy arm reaching out towards his facade. Water filling your eyes,barely above a whisper.  
“Why are you soo...cruel...”  
You spoke as your hand fell from his scarred skin,sending the Virtuouso to smile down upon your broken mind,broken body.  
The smile turning to a grin.  
“Oh darling,it is not me that is cruel. This world is hell and I’m just simply not obliging on letting it eat me up soo instead,I will destroy everything which stands in my way of creating the perfect painting. Let it be soaked with blood. “  
Throwing you to the bed,swooping his mask from the ground. His fingers intertwined with the eyes of the mask. A devilish grin accommodating the fire in his eyes,illuminated by the candles of his chamber.  
“So what will it be my muse?”  
Widening your eyes settled on him while you felt your hands begin to shake. A deal with the devil was the only way now and it was your destiny to stand by his side.  
“I give...” tears spilled down your cheeks like an ocean during a storm,you couldn’t bare to give up on life. “I will give myself to you!”  
You screamed out,placing both hands to your eyes.  
Laughter erupted from where Khada stood,with one knee already on the bed. His voice sinister,sending all the hairs on your neck to stand up.  
“Wise choice. You,my darling differ from anything I’ve seen before. Such weakness but hunger to stay alive.”  
Sobbing,with your body shaking uncontrollably. A gentle hand rested on top of your head,Jhin was a mere man with a plan and so you decided to be a woman with hunger to live even if it meant that you’d have your wings clipped shortly after giving yourself to a vessel of a man who had a monster lingering inside of him. The day you will see what he is capable of doing is the day you will meet your end as well.


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Chapter warning ⚠️(Bookmark my work so you know when the next chapter comes out! If you enjoy my writing please leave a kudos,it means a lot! Thank you 💕)  
> ~ the long awaited smut is finally appearing in this part! I’m soo sorry for all of the people who waited for this but here it is!  
> I hope I did it justice,Jhin is quite complicated to sort in this types of situations but I tried my very best for all of you who enjoy reading what I write. It took me two days to write this and I’m truly hoping that you guys will like it 💗 Enjoy!

The night he claimed you as his own is a memory you’d never be able to forget.  
Manipulating your mind but also heart proved an easy task for Khada. Only bringing him to acquire what he longed for. Your full and utter surrender to him and it was so. 

 

Ravaged of your silky night gown,the warmth of his chambers not enough to beat the cold you felt prick your skin.  
Powerlessly,you struggled to cover yourself as Jhins eyes fixated on your tearful ones,you were afraid.  
The power struggle between the two of you went on for what seemed an eternity.  
Only stopping when his firm hand gripped your chin,staring into his predatory eyes.  
“Dear,if you struggle against my will it will only bring you more pain...” lowering his upper body to hover over you.  
Turning your head to the side,avoiding the hungry gaze of the man on top of you. It just made him angrier. Dragging his tongue right across the freshly healed cut on your soft cheek,you flinched. A breathy moan leaving your lips. “and we both know...I’m not afraid of inflicting it. “ lips traveling down to leave a kiss on your nape. 

You said you’d give yourself to him yet you felt as if what was happening was the biggest sin you’ve ever made beside stealing food to survive on the streets.  
If this was what was written down in the book of destiny than you had no say in it,or rather what Jhin had etched in his own mind that would always come to life no matter the circumstances.  
“Surrender to me now. There is nothing for you in this life...but me.”  
A psychotic grin adorned his lips as he started to take his clothing off. The pieces of armor left clattered to the floor,he had no other care than what awaited him. The cloak he wore soo often around you finding its way on the floor right next to the shining armor. Every other clothing piece followed up quickly. 

 

In a moment,he stood bare in between your legs. Then again,it was bound to happen even if you didn’t want it to be so.  
The muscles of his body tense,illuminated by the glow of the candles which adorned his chambers,what was between his legs was something you’ve never seen before. Never being with a man had it’s downfalls,erect completely,Jhin held one of your thighs roughly so you wouldn’t be able to shy away from him while his other hand was busy. Dragging two fingers across your wet slit,which you didn’t acknowledge at all. Your body wanted this yet your heart did not. With both shoulders tensed up and lower lip shaking,you were above all a frightened little girl in his eyes. 

 

The artist was painfully silent as one of your hands rested across your mouth and the other tangled in the sheets right above your head. Messy hair embellishing the red silk sheets. He seemed awfully concentrated on your sex,prodding two fingers inside of your hole,making you jump. A barely audible whine leaving your dried lips.  
It was apparent you had never done this before.

“Tell me,are you truly untainted...or is it fear of me touching you. (Y/n)...”  
There was a moment of silence between him and you,the softness in his voice making you confused yet setting you at ease.  
“I-I’ve never been touched...by a man..”  
Looking away,Jhin felt a smile tug at the side of his lips. He was going to claim you for himself,you’ve given yourself already but now it’s time he took you.

Aligning his member with your already wet slit,Jhin tightening his hold on your thigh while his other hand slowly moved to your breasts,holding you down so you won’t try anything.  
“Enjoy the pain darling,it won’t last long.”  
As he slowly entered you,the walls clenching around him,a scream ripped through your throat,hot tears breaking free as the sharp pain surprised you.  
“S-Stop!”  
Cold sweat covering your whole body. You could feel him ripping you open,there was no pleasure in this. Gripping the sheets,you panted.  
As soon as he fully entered you he sucked in a breath. In a moment, he changed course,ruthless rhythm not allowing you to adjust to his size nor length. The sound of skin hitting skin and your squealing echoed through the room,slowing down but not stopping,placing two fingers right atop of your tongue,dragging them down your chin and to your breasts.  
Jhin was out of breath but still spoke effortlessly.  
“The way you scream...it is music to my ears!”  
Throwing his head back, slicking the loose strands of his hair back,mouth watering. Now holding onto your waist,he pounded into you,the blood staining your skin as well as his.  
“I-It hurts!” You managed to find your voice,until a little spark of pleasure started to bloom in your lower belly. It felt oddly good. With each thrust of his hips,the pain faded away into pure pleasure. The moans filled with lust edged Jhin on to continue until he fell onto both of his hands,holding himself up. 

 

Not taking his eyes off of you,Jhin felt his breath waver as he was coming close to finishing. The expression on your face was just soo beautiful,eyes closed and mouth parted with drool on the side of your lips.  
“Sublime...” he whispered to himself,one last thrust sent him deep into your core,to the hilt. Releasing his load into you,the feeling was soo new to you.  
It lasted for a few more seconds until he let out a heavy breath,leaning over you one more time to whisper into your ear as you were left in a daze.  
“I must say I’m impressed,you sang for me soo well. Now I am positive I haven’t made an error when I didn’t rip your throat out when I had the chance.”  
The comment brought you back to reality quickly,beginning to whimper as he moved to stare down at you.  
“I-I gave everything...I had to you. Please...” your throat dried up as you continued.  
“D-Don’t say things like that...”  
Smirking,Jhin carefully lowered his lips to yours ,shushing you. It brought you confidence that one day,you’ll make it out of here alive. 

Pulling away,Jhin caressed your cheek in a gentle motion.  
“No need to worry my dear, now you belong to me. An artist wouldn’t destroy his own painting but...I must say you inspire me more than any other...the innocent mind of yours. “ 

Being still inside of you,shifting slightly. There was slight pain in your hips and stomach from how rough he was.  
Pulling out,Jhin stood up. Looming over your small figure as you curled up against a pillow,closing your (e/c) eyes.  
“Darling? You don’t wish to take a bath?”  
He stared down at you,ogling with a questionable look.  
Peeking from the pillow you hugged,you smiled for the first time since he brought you here.  
Stunned,Jhin pulled the first layer of the sheets to cover himself until this mess was cleaned. Dragging the silk behind him as he walked to the little bell which was attached to a string. He would ring it when ever the maid was needed. 

Sitting on the bed you wondered,what exactly did Jhin do to get into such a place. You figured that he was a hired gun but he had his own rules or rather no rules.  
When he killed,he killed for his own pleasure.  
The eerie mask sat upon the desk,beside his gun whisper. A thought came to mind after what had happened between you two.  
“Jhin...”  
Turning to look over his relaxed shoulder,tilting his head slightly.  
“Yes?”  
Licking your lips,you felt nervous for wanting to ask such a question.  
“Have you...Have you had many women before? “  
Turning to sit at his desk,holding onto the sheets around his torso. A hum escaped from him.  
“Not quite,ever since I found my true love that is art,I’ve stopped looking at women.  
I’m not interested in the cliche star cross lovers tale.  
I have loved once but...not anymore.  
Love is nothing but a word,an emotion that is based on lust. There is no true love my dear. Only people who want to have their way with you or the opposite.”  
Taking whisper,Jhin grabbed a cloth from the drawer and started to clean the gun carefully.  
“But Jhin...what just happened..I don’t understand..I’ve never done this.”  
Sighing,Jhin closed his eyes. Slightly frustrated.  
“If you are questioning me,I will tell you one thing. Your innocence itches me,I could never allow you to leave this room after I took you away. I am well aware that if you had a chance right now,you’d kill me. Don’t get ahead of yourself darling,with time you shall understand everything I have done. I will make you understand. “  
Slipping from the bed,you walked over to where he sat,completely bare. He saw all of you,feeling no shame,you stood there beside him until he looked at you.  
“I would not kill you,I would never forgive myself for taking a life. “  
Placing your hand on his scarred eye,making Jhin flinch away and look at you in surprise.  
“I still see you are blindly pure,we shall change that in time.”  
Speaking with the same arrogant tone,now allowing you to get anywhere near him when it came to emotion.

That did not deter you however,changing the subject. You started to feel your knees grow weak.  
“Don’t forget that I gave you my hand for the ball that is coming up. “  
His brows furrowed as he remember what is coming up,but before that he had a mission to complete,a target to execute.  
“I would never forget such a marvelous event. I simply can not...wait for it.”  
The way the spoke sent all your hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. No matter how much you spoke to the man,he always managed to surprise you or make you fear what lies ahead. 

 

Standing outside the door which led to Khadas chambers,Elizabeth leaning against the fine wood of the door,listening to everything which was happening on the other side. A scowl growing on her made up face.  
“He chose a street rat over me!”  
She whispered to herself,the girl fuming.  
A hand grabbing her by the shoulder startled Elizabeth. Keeping in a scream as the maid smiled at her softly.  
“Excuse me mam,could you move please? I was called by Khada.”  
Taking deep breaths to calm herself,Elizabeth nodded and stepped aside. Watching the maid knock,followed by a “Come in.”  
Running off in the direction of where she knew her father was having a conference with the other members of the Ionian council.

It was held in one of the largest rooms of the council institute,the ball room being the biggest one of all. Lacing the traditional Ionian style,the large columns and marble walls following by the portraits of the most respected council men.  
Elizabeth had no care in the world,ignoring the guards which tried to stop the girl who had entered,like an upset child after not getting a toy she wanted.  
All eyes on her,Elizabeth called for her dear father.  
“Father may I speak with you for a moment?”  
Smiling,her father could not say no to his little sweet girl.  
“Of course. Excuse me gentlemen,it will not take long.”  
After excusing himself,the old man led his daughter through the large double doors.  
Standing by the side,dismissing the guards so they could have some privacy.  
“What is it my sweet girl?”  
Elizabeth’s blood boiled as she thought about everything that she had heard come from the other side of the hired guns chambers.  
“Father,Khada has been keeping some little inferior rat in his chambers for weeks!  
What ever I try I never gain any of his attention and I wanted to accompany him for the ball which is soon. I think it’s rather unfair since he does work for you and the other council members,could you please speak to him?”  
The expression on her fathers face grim,he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his own daughter.  
“Absolutely not! Do you understand how dangerous that man even is? The girl he’s holding captive won’t live long,none of his victims do. Stay away from him or I will have to send you away to your mothers!”  
Pouting,Elizabeth stomped her foot. Frustrated with her father,the tacky royal blue gown she wore not suiting her at all.  
“But father! I have feelings for him! Can’t you understand that?”  
Tightening his fist,the traditional kimono he was obliged to wore ruffling just as the wrinkles on his forehead.  
“Elizabeth! That is enough! How could you ever love such a monster?! One more word of this and I will send you away! This conversation is done,if I see you frolicking around with that man you will never step foot in the council walls again!”  
Turning away from his crying daughter,the man knew it was for the best that it be like this. Knowing Khada,he would have shot Elizabeth if she had not been his daughter. Disappearing as the doors closed behind him,Elizabeth turned away. Leaning against a pillar as a plot grew in her mind.  
“If father won’t help me than I’ll just have to exterminate the rat myself! “  
Jealousy made her hatred for you grow each passing hour. As the day of the ball came closer and closer,the plan of how to get rid of your presence was the only thing Elizabeth could think of. With Jhin away on a mission,you felt as if someone was watching you each time you slept. Little did you know what was really brewing behind all of the strange things happening while he was away. Even some of the food which the maid had brought you made you ill. Starting to doubt that something was either wrong with you or...the food you ate was purposely bad or even poisoned. Your only way out was to not eat anything that the maid had brought but to request fruits personally. 

The plot grew thicker as Jhins return grew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the long awaited ball and we will have some very dramatic things happen since it’s the Readers first time out in public after she has been captured mu the Virtuoso! Also watch out for Elizabeth since she truly does not fancy you 😂💖


	6. Noble heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ⚠️
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoy my work please leave a kudos 💗😊  
> I faced many frustrations when writing this chapter in particular. I am not a big fan of describing huge events or places. I hope you all have a good imagination and help me out a bit haha. Other than that,watch out for the little hints I left. Reader is not who she thinks she is. Jhin is hiding something from her and when it finally gets reviled it won’t be pretty.  
> However,Elizabeth and all the characters that appear throughout the story are important.  
> They add depth to everything and a deeper plot.  
> Hope you enjoy this huge chapter,made with blood sweet and tears.  
> While writing this I listened to this  
> https://youtu.be/aRwhkBAeheM  
> It really helped me with inspiration and made me push through to finish this chapter.  
> Also something I listened to when writing the ball scenario - https://youtu.be/oYkB1t6X64s  
> I highly recommend to listen to one of these when reading. It brings it all together and will make you feel like you are there experiencing all of what I’ve wrote.  
> If you want updates on chapters feel free to follow me on Twitter @smolnita ☺️

It had been two days since Jhin had left for his mission. The room felt soo deserted without Khada sitting on that chair of his and cleaning whisper. The paintings which were stacked against a wall all replaced by new ones,Jhin had soo much ideas in that head of his that there was no amount of canvas that would satisfy his artistic ideas. The strange dread in your soul only alerted you that the growing affection for the one who brought you here by force grew each passing day. 

 

The two days passed as if it were an eternity,the food which was brought to you constantly making you sick. 

Fast asleep,during the dead hour of the night. The footsteps from beyond the door which lead to who knows what pulled you from your slumber,the last two nights there was a constant feeling of someone watching you. The bags under your eyes evident that you had little to no sleep because of the paranoia keeping you awake. The lock clicked,with the nightmares you had when ever you’d be able to sleep in peace,you hoped for the worst. Yet it was no horrific creature nor an assassin sent to kill you,it was Jhin.

The candles were always lit,by Jhins demand of course. The man seemed like he hadn’t broken a sweat,two days away from any comfort seemed an easy obstacle. Closing the door behind himself,you jerked yourself up. Crawling to the end of the bed,no more paranoia nor nightmares. That’s what you thought at least. 

“Not my most glorious entrance..but you seem enticed.”  
Jhin had obvious exhaustion in his voice,it wasn’t unusual for him to come back at strange hours. Fully prepared for battle with that thing on his shoulder which always made you annoyed. How could he ever carry something that big on one shoulder? The cloak dirtied with blood,stalking over to your excited form which was on all fours at the end of his bed.  
“Has something worth missing happened while I was gone or are you simply excited to see me?”  
The playfulness of his voice making you blush,these moments were rare. Being the first time he ever spoke to you in such a manner.  
“Strange things have been happening...I was afraid...I couldn’t even rest..”  
Sitting with your legs under you,staring at his armored boots.  
The eye behind the mask squinted down at your words. Humming,breaking the silence that settled in the atmosphere.  
“The councils castle is a century old,even I do not know its history. No one has access to these chambers but me and the maid...that woman is quite lifeless don’t you think?”  
If her life depended on your answer than you would lie to Khada,even if he saw through them easily.  
“N-No she’s quite the nice lady! When I felt ill she took care of me...while you were away.”  
The defensive tone in your voice was proof that you didn’t wish to lose that woman purely because she was the only one you could have small talk with beside Jhin himself.  
“There is no need for that,I do not perform on the council grounds as it is against their laws unless they allow an exemption. It would be soo much more easier if I...”  
A knock on the door sent his head to snap at its direction as you pulled back,laying down once more. With irritation in his step,Jhin slammed the door open only to be faced with one of the council members that was in charge of assigning targets.  
“May I have a word with you Khada?”  
The man was in his mid thirties,that’s what it seemed like. You tried to peek from behind Jhin but that thing on his shoulder blocked all view,except the moment where he stepped out to speak with the man. Concern danced on his slowly aging face.  
“The last target was eliminated but I sense there is something which is making you struggle. Has everything been in line Khada?”  
The words insulted the artist which never doubted his work,nor allowed anyone to question it. Yet he restrained himself,tightening his fist until his nails slowly penetrated skin.  
“I am utterly unamused by your question. When I work,there is no place for a “mistake”...” the man seemed to expect a different answer which set the artist off,blood boiling under his skin.  
With a lightning speed,Khada’s unarmored hand found itself around the other mans throat. Squeezing harder by the second. The mans legs dangling with no floor to support them. Staring down with tears gathering at the ends of his brown eyes.  
“I only agreed to the rules of the council...but I abide by no rules. Every and each council member is my puppet...just...like...”throwing him to the ground with utter disgust in his low voice. “..you.”  
Scrambling to his feet,bowing apologetically. Jhin raised an eyebrow.  
“Everything is in line. I expect to have my order fulfilled until the day of the ball. If it is not done by then,there will be hell to pay. Your father made a mistake when he tried to censor me with his moral laws. “  
Turning away,his cloak flowing right behind him. Opening the chamber door,Jhins eye set upon your shaking form which sat upon the farthest edge of the bed. Visually disturbed by what you had overheard. The whole council fell under Jhins hands when not even his employers had any control over his actions. 

“The child I see inside of you keeps running away from the monster it sees...yet I feel you wish to understand my doing.  
My girl...you should listen to your instincts more. What you see on the outside is a simple tale which you choose to believe.  
Remember these words and do not mistaken. “ 

The unstable emotion within his voice brought tears to your saddened eyes. 

 

The preparation for the ball were almost completed,the day is tomorrow. Which will be a gathering of Ionian royal families as well as Demacian. They wished to see the Ionian soo called artist. Better known as the Golden Demon which terrorized Ionia for 4 years before being captured,now he was a free man or rather a hired gun.

The deep red of your gown embellished your pale snowy skin. Roses made of fabric settling upon your waste, the left side of the bodice covered in those same roses which followed to the sleeve made of lace. With a breath taking hemline with a length that touched the floor,flaring out into a princess like gown beyond the waistline.  
Never knowing any of these materials,you stared at yourself in the large mirror,the girl you saw on the other side didn’t seem like someone you knew.  
Approaching it,placing your palm onto the cold mirror. You realized it was all real,your reflection stunned you. The way the dress displayed your figure,it was a perfect fit.  
The roses almost seemed as if they were real.  
The heels which you were given,matching the dress in color. Slight curls on the ends of your hair which was let down,you looked timeless.

A delightful hum pulled you out of the depths of your own mind,staring at the tall figure in the mirror behind you.  
Jhin,in full view wearing his signature outfit. Reaching to hold your shoulder with his bare hand,the nails of his fingers painted black.  
“The dress truly met my expectations,as did you.”  
The ball was starting in an hour or so. The commotion from outside the door was all you could think of,the butterflies in your stomach making you feel like a little child again. 

“You won’t be dressing up Jhin?”  
You asked while turning to face him,only for him to stop you and turn you around to look into the mirror once more. Taking your chin in his hand,mask lingering by your ear.  
“Darling,tonight I shall perform. They all came here to see the infamous Golden Demon. “  
The name sparked something in your brain,you remembered hearing it but where... the memory was foggy.  
Jhin gazed at your focused expression,he knew you would eventually remember the past.  
“Now,it will be quite the ball,don’t stray too far from my side or someone just might ask for a dance...than we shall have a problem.”  
The way he was possessive of you was as if you were one of his objects. You had no right to say no. Yet this wouldn’t ruin the mood of the upcoming ball. Your heart raced when the thought of it crossed your mind. It was every girls dream to attend such an miraculous event. 

“I’ll stay right by your side,don’t worry.” 

He simply hummed,tightening his hold on your chin.  
“I have outdone myself...again.”  
The small chuckle echoed as he slowly let go of you.  
“Oh! If asked who you are,you work for me. A mere stage hand.”  
Nodding,you turned to look at his back,picking up whisper. You wondered if this was truly a ball or was it just a blood bath in the making. 

 

Elizabeth stared down,leaning over the railing. The top level of the ball room which looked down upon the parquet floor,which glistened due to the huge chandelier which hung from the chapel like ceiling.  
The guests mingling with each other and some of the council members.  
The orchestra on the other side of the ballroom playing a soft tune.  
Everything was in place,the servants crawling around like ants,there was only two people missing. 

 

The moment you took your first step down that grand staircase that descended into the large crowd of people,your heart stopped. A breath caught in your throat as you gazed upon the sea of people. Everyone staring up at you and...Jhin.  
The mask never changing its expression,looking up at the man as he turned to look at you.

“I get nervous before every performance.“  
The small smile which was on his lips evident in the way he spoke. Standing tall,he extended his hand to you.  
A moment passed,the way his eye looked down upon you,the softness of his movement pulled on your heart strings. 

Gently,you placed your hand in his,the first step made your shaky breath escape before you could compose yourself.  
It had been soo long...soo long since you felt any freedom. Seen anyone beside Jhin himself. 

Slowly,he lead you down the golden stairs,following you felt your heart skip a beat when the orchestra started to play the most beautiful piece you’ve ever heard in your life,it felt as if heaven was on earth. Stopping right before the last stair,Jhin gazed up at you in question. 

You only had two words on your tongue,and you wished to speak them.  
“Thank you...”

Elizabeth stared down at the two of you,the man she soo loved. Placing a hand over her heart. Tears spilled,heart shattered.  
“I wish...you loved me.”  
Her throat dry,voice ripping as she cried out yet...no one heard. No one cared for her.

“Ah! You have arrived!”  
The council man spoke as Jhin lead you through the crowd which stepped aside so you two could walk through.  
“Yes,fashionably late as always. “  
Jhin spoke with a stoic tone. Unmoved yet he still held your much smaller hand.  
A symphony playing caught Jhins attention,turning to the open area near the orchestra,pillars on both sides,like a gate which led through something new that you never knew you’d live to experience.

“Shall we dance?”  
Khada asked as he brushed his free hand against whisper.  
“As you wish.”  
You answered,a smile tugging at your soft lips. The once evident cut on your cheek now completely gone. Yet you knew it was still there,you knew he had marked you,only his eyes saw it. 

Strutting onto the polished floors,you stood in front of him as he turned to face you. Taking your hand in his,placing your other onto his shoulder. With his resting on your waist.  
The heavenly piece turning into a violin solo with a choral background.

As he lead you,there was nothing he did not know how to do. His eye not leaving your glowing ones. Gently twirling you,before falling. Caught in his arms,dizzy from the spinning which he had you practice. He smiled under the mask,pulling you closer as both his arms rested on your lower back. 

“My only true love is art...yet you are art itself my dear. Have I found-“ 

A child’s scream echoed from the other side of the ballroom,tearing you to look in that direction. A helpless breath leaving Jhin,he hated himself for allowing to feel again.  
You had awoken something deep inside of him which he buried years and years ago. 

The performance tonight was not supposed to start until later,seems as if someone got tired of waiting.  
Unsure of how you would react to this,Jhin was deep in thought.

“Where is the Golden Demon?”  
An unfamiliar voice to you rang out close to where the scream was, Jhin immediately feeling his blood heat up at the mention of his “name”.  
Hands fell from you,slowly the man walked away from you,disappearing from site. 

A little girl laid at the foot of the stair case,dressed in rags. Black hair and green eyes,body beaten. She was conscious.  
One of the men who was in charge of mostly everything in within the council stood beside the small body,a disgusting smile etched on his face. 

Jhin made his way to where he heard his name being called,hand resting on his hip while twirling whisper in the other. Breaths heavy.

“The Golden Demon has graced you with his presence. “

He bowed sarcastically,the man giggled in reaction. Well aware that Jhin would not need much provocation.  
“We captured a Noxian princess,why don’t you put her out of her misery and entertain us?”

“A Noxian princess? How could I ever decline such a performance!”

Everything in his body started to yern,like a predator which saw it’s pray displayed before him. The virtuoso could tell it was time for a marvelous show!

The atmosphere grew heavier,Jhin hummed softly as he lifted his gun.  
Soo composed yet his thoughts raced,each time he performed felt like the first time he took a life,such pleasure.

The crowd which gathered around,giving the artist enough space for his simple yet extravagant performance. The biggest part of what he did was create beauty with his gun. The bullets inchanted with magic.

You slowly made your way to the “stage” until you realized what was about to happen. The little body of a girl lying there,her weak little arms helplessly tried to drag her body away to no avail.  
The once beating heart in your chest stopped at the scene,instinctively,you had to stop this madness.

 

Time ticked away,not in your favor.  
It is as if time had slowed down,you ran through the crowd,pushing and pulling.  
“NO!”  
You screamed,running past Khada.  
Standing in front of the little girl who laid there,staring up at her defender. Both arms stretched out to the side in order to protect the little child.

“S-She’s a child! Please don’t! I beg you!”

Staring down the barrel of Jhins gun...it had finally came to this.  
There was no hesitation in the way he held himself.

“What’s this now? A duet?”  
Shocked by his words,you furrowed your brows at the man,his gun still pointed directly at your chest. Has he completely gone mad?!

Elizabeth stood behind a pillar,nearby.  
Watching as her plot unraveled in front of her eyes. An evil snarl forming on her red lips.

“Jhin! You’ll have to kill me before I’ll let you hurt a child! Noxian or not!”  
You cried out,the floor beneath your feet felt as if it would open up and swallow you. No one said a word...no one would have stopped him.. 

“Step aside darling...this world has many heroes. They all ended up dead because of their grotesque morals! “

He spoke,it was as if he found it hard to say what he did. The usual malice turned to something that only you understood.  
On those nights where you would wake up screaming,that monster everyone feared would be there to put his arms around you. To stop you from completely losing the little sanity you had left as he had lost his own. You would not forget his lectures soo easily when it came to doing the right thing for yourself.

“I will never...NEVER be a coward in order to live! I don’t need to be a hero to save a child.”

You stepped towards him,teardrops glistening on the fabric of your dress he had designed. The pain in his heart choked every last word he had left.  
The finger which rested on the trigger twitching,tears soaked the fabric which covered his face beneath his mask.  
No matter how many times he had showed you that he was a cold hearted killer,you still got under his skin. It drove him mad that he could not just pull the trigger and see your body drop to the ground as a rose petal would when it broke away from the bunch.

“Kill her!” “Traitor!”  
People screamed,as you stood in defense of a Noxian child. It bit your heart that all of these people would not have second through when it came to ending a life.

“You are all such monsters! I hate you all! I hate you! How could you be soo heartless!?”

Guards ran from behind,grabbing you by the arms. You thrashed and kicked.  
“Get off of me! Get off of me! “  
Dragging you to the side,Jhin still standing composed as ever.

Crying,they pushed you to your knees as you were mere meters away from the child. Staring as her chest rose and fell. 

 

Jhin lowered his gun,no one had ever made him second guess his own work.  
Your cries in the back of his mind,he knew he had to do this...even if you would never look at him the same. This was the price of art.  
Again he rose his gun,a bullet firing.  
It was a second,just a second.

Roses bloomed from the body of the child,butterflies made of mist floating above the body as they slowly flickered off. Disappearing.

Dropping your head. There was nothing you could have done.  
“She’s a traitor. We must-“  
Cutting the councilmen off,Jhin fired into the air,missing the chandelier by little.

“She...She belongs to me....Let go of her. The only one who can kill her...is me.”  
Chuckling,the sweet feeling of the kill sent shivers down his spine.  
Turning to face the crowd,he bowed.  
With claps in his favor,every drop of dread he felt was now gone. Replaced with satisfaction.

The hold of the guards leaving you. Falling to your hands as you trembled. Staring down at the pool of tears below you. 

Elizabeth gritted her teeth,the plan did not go as she wished. The girl wasn’t even a Noxian,it was all just a big lie.  
Yet that could not get out under any circumstance.

Approaching you,Jhin kneeled down. Placing a hand on your arm.

“Shall you go to the chambers alone or shall I drag you to them...brat?”

The outside world was at your finger tips but now,the only thing you wished for was to hide away and never speak to Jhin ever again.

“No...” you whispered,anger shaping your voice. “I shall go to the chambers. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

Getting up,you dried your cheeks with the back of your hand. Holding the skirt of your gown,running up the staircase.  
This was definitely not how Jhin had wished to spend this occasion.  
Distress and rage fueled his crazed mind as he walked up to the man who had the bright idea of killing a Noxian at a ball meant for building a friendship with Demacia.

“How idiotic must you be?”  
Jhin raised his voice,the man who’s name was Yon,too busy instructing the guards on how to clean up the mess which was made.

“How so? Demacians hate Noxians. I don’t see one bad thing that could come from this.”

Frustration sat atop Jhins shoulders as he let out a growl. Sizing the much shorter man up.  
“A ball is a sophisticated affair. The performance was hurried and hence I am displeased. “  
Jhin had been informed of the target but the show was a closing act. The entire ball was now buzzing after what had happened.

Women gathered around where Jhin stood,oddly they were attracted to the artist who simply shrugged them off.  
“My apologies ladies,I have business to attend to.”  
Walking past Yon,the blood in his veins stopped as he remembered what happened to the last council man who went against Jhins word. 

 

Remembering the way you had taken from the chamber which was not so far from where the ball was held. Your chest felt heavy as you slowed down,leaning against a marble wall which was cold to the touch of your back against it.  
Sliding down,both hands covering your reddened eyes.  
Whimpers filled the empty hall you found yourself in. Decorations on both sides of it with overly large vases,white in color. The flowers which filled them gave life to the dull hall. Not even the gold embroidered walls with marble helped this place.  
Drowning in your own misery,footsteps drew you to gaze up. Only to see the maid looking down at you,worried.

“My dear girl...what happened?”  
The words stung your heart,the motherly figure you soo missed forming in front of you.

“T-They killed...a child..”  
You choked out,gasping the maid did not know how to cheer you up after such a thing.  
Shuffling at your side,you found her sitting beside you now.

“You have to be strong. Jhin had never brought a girl in or should I say kidnapped a girl. His compulsion is his sin. Ever since I’ve started serving him,the man requested to pay me more than my usual payment because he asked me why I started working here...”

“He spoke of you..being lifeless...I thought he would want to kill you...”

A laugh escalated from the older woman.  
“Ah..no he would always say that to me...he never hurt me in any way. You don’t need worry about it. Keep yourself alive sweet girl. “

Staring at her,bluntly. You gave a slight nod before the woman got up and helped you stand.

“I have work to attend now,please go back to the chambers. I shall bring you supper,you poor thing...”

Placing a strand of your hair behind your ear,the maid was off. Forgetting to ask why she started to work here,mentally cursing yourself.  
With each step you took towards that damned room,it was as if you willingly went to your cage,waiting to be locked away yet again. 

Knowing that Jhin is furious for your interruption of his performance. When you imagined them,there was something much bigger in mind but...who knows what awaited you when he returns.

Grabbing the doorknob,you pushed yourself to go inside,despite knowing what will happen. You had no other choice.  
The corset of the dress restricting your breath intake,wobbling to towards the bed. You fell onto it,landing on your back. 

Why did you now die this moment,death would save you from your damned life.  
Staring at the ceiling,wondering what Khada was doing,probably frolicking around with the royalty,it would seem like something he’d do.

 

“I presume you’ll take care of the girl that interrupted your little show?”  
Standing on a spacious balcony,an elder man spoke to the masked man. Eyes bestowed onto that mask he knew so well.  
Jhin knew this man better than anyone,being that he was the one who initiated the hiring of Jhin for the councils dirty business in exchange for freedom.

Bowing slightly,with a hand resting atop of his broad chest,Jhin spoke in the upmost stoic tone.

“Yes. I shall. “

Patting Jhins shoulder,the man which wore a kimono,black in color with a white shash holding it in the middle. Long gray hair flowing down his back.

“That girl...I never thought I’d see an angel walk this earth. Now I see,she wanted to save a child,there is no doubt in my mind that if she could,she would have taken the shot for that little girl...amongst all those royal families the only one with the noble heart is that fragile girl. Just...who is she?”

Turning his back to Jhin who straighten himself. Clicking his tongue,the virtuoso turned on his heel.

“She’s a no body. Her life had no meaning before me. “

Turning to look at Khada who had already left. Something was off. Khada knew something which he was not letting on.  
Is that girl truly who Khada said she is?  
No one worked for that man,even if they did they would not live long enough to come to such an event as this ball. 

 

Making his way towards the grand exit of the council ball,Khada felt a lingering presence follow him. Stopping in his tracks,he knew who this was. 

“When will you stop being soo bothersome? Any girl in your place would have understood I have no interest in such a loose woman. “

Gazing back at the figure of Elizabeth,yet again dressed in a color that does not suit her complexion,too much makeup as well. 

“Did you not know this was a ball? Not some dreadful theater play? “

The expression on her face scrunched into one of disappointment. Before she could even speak a word,Jhin left. He had the tendency to not listen to fools blabber. 

 

“Alright. Next time I’ll make sure that whore gets killed. He leaves me no choice.”

Elizabeth tightened her fists,ready to throw the glass of fine wine at the direction where Jhin stood mere moments ago.  
Little did she know,Khada had ears everywhere. Elizabeth only kept digging her grave deeper and deeper,which brought excitement to the crazed artist.  
Oh how he wished he could make her vile appearance turn into something soo magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be filled with violence. When you read this chapter you’ll understand why. Reader made a mistake when she stole Jhins spotlight.


	7. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khada Jhin strikes a deal with the Reader which will determine if she wins her life back or gives it to the Golden Demon to do what he will with it.

The ball was a success. An alliance was struck between the Ionian council and the noble men of Demacia who had sworn to help if there ever comes a time of great need. Since Ionia spiraled into turmoil ever since the invasion of the Noxian empire.   
The peaceful ideals of Ionia became an old memory,it was no longer a choice between peace or chaos. There was only place for bloodshed. 

The sounds of distant chatter rang through the hallways of the renewed castle. Striding down it,Jhin wished for nothing more than to grab his little puppet around the neck and see it snap yet..that wouldn’t be ideal. There was no doubt in his mind that what you’ve seen tonight broke you. Interfering with his performance only ensured punishment or something much worse. 

The strings of the corset slowly undone by the maid,standing in front of the mirror,small cracks at the top left side.   
“Why is the mirror broken?”

You asked,feeling the corset loosen,with hesitation. The woman’s eyes seemed to narrow when you asked about the mirror.

“It was broken a long time ago. When Khada came to the council. He wasn’t always as he is now. There were many nights he would wake screaming. His own mind is a prison as I see it. He does not know of anything else.   
Never did he speak of what his life was before this. That is something you must find out. “

Holding onto the corset as it was completely detached from you,keeping your modesty,the maid brought to you the silky white gown you wore frequently.

“I will take my leave now. If there is anything you are in need of. Do not hesitate to call upon me. “

Turning quickly,placing a hand on the woman’s arm.  
“What is the name you go by?”

“My name...it is Ione. “

The way she questioned you,has she not been called by her name here? Was she simply a disposable servant despite what she told you? We’re you a disposable chess piece as well? 

“Before I go,I shall set the dress up on the mannequin. Khada insisted. Shall I help you take the petticoat off?”

And so shall the dress sit beside the mirror he had broken,always reminding of the ethereal beauty which stood in front of death itself in order to protect a life. Such blind faith in what is right shall be her ruin. 

The soft silk of your night gown slid past your face,settling in place. 

Iona has quickly dressed the mannequin,taking her leave moments later. It seemed as if she was running,the hurried movements and slight fear apparent in those dark eyes of hers.

A tall figure stood at the end of the hall,a light illuminating it. It was Khada,watching in silence as the maid approached,an unforgiving look in his visible eye. 

“Have you done what I asked?”

Whisper in hand,the anger radiated from his being.

“Yes sir. “

Such a proportionate face,it bothered him.   
Firing his gun only brought corruption to his mind,a usually composed Jhin has now lost his temper. Pushing past the maid which stood. Accepting that tonight will most likely be your last. Covering her mouth,she turned away. There was no one to help you now.

Standing still as stone,the mannequin facing you. The beauty of the dress still having your attention even after it no longer lingered on your body.  
The doorknob turned,behold,there stood Jhin. Shoulders heavy,feeling your body begin to shake. 

“Oh darling! “ raising his voice,the door slamming closed. Did no one really care that he would kill you tonight? Undoing the broach which held his cape in place,bestowing the aristocratic yet artsy look to his ensemble. With the cloth falling behind. His figure became much more sharper,intimidating.  
Approaching the table which was a few steps away,Jhin standing on the other side of it. Staring into your very soul,whisper in hand,the expression of your scared face brought delight to him.  
Walking around the table,one foot in front of the other,sending you to run to the other end. An amused giggle leaving the artist.

“You fancy games dove?”

Asking,the slight glow of his crimson eye against the dimly lighted chambers,your small frame becoming even smaller at the sound of his voice. 

“You will kill me. I am no fool,i won’t give up willingly.”

Raising whisper to face you directly,a hitched breath leaving your mouth.

“If i desired to kill you darling...I would have done so. My desires are ideas which never falter to become one of my most beautiful performances...and you,my angel do not lack the beauty on the outside. What you lack is a cruelty of a masterpiece! Your heart is tainted by foolishness and raichesness but I shall elevate it! 

“Please! Don’t do this! You have not told me to stay aside if you were to perform! Please....”  
You screamed,falling to your knees. All of the tears which you’ve cried felt as if they could not be matched with these.   
A moment later,Jhin had lowered whisper to the table but only before he found himself standing before you,both hands resting on your thighs. Only able to see the sharp point of his plated footwear which reminded you of a claw. 

Tangling his long fingers in your locks of hair,tugging so you’d meet his gaze.   
“After all,you should be thankful. If I hadn’t removed you from the dull symmetry of the life you’ve led,the only role your pathetic existence would obtain is...well nothing. You were a no body,at least now you’ve been marked a traitor. “

Sniffling,trying to regain any type of composure or self respect before he tore it all to shreds with the venomous words which left him.

“I am not a traitor! I did not care if the girl was Noxian! I wanted to save... “

Before finishing the sentence,not registering that Jhin had rizen his hand upon you,striking right across the tender skin of you cheek.The armor causing pain you’ve felt cripple your body enough to send you falling to the side,blood oozing from the cut on your lip as well as your nose. 

“Enough! You can not stop me,more powerful men hadn’t succeeded. A mere girl won’t be a cause of my arts end! “

Looming over your terrified body, crawling away,whimpers escaping your bleeding lips.

“P-Please...forgive me..”.

Those words meant tonight,he had heard them leave your lips too many times.

“Shall you stop being soo repetitive? I do not forgive,it is my choice alone if I turn a blind eye to such behavior you’ve showed tonight...”  
Walking over with careful steps,the anger in his voice seemed to drift away,sliding his hands underneath your arms,Khada lifted you up like he would an injured animal.  
Placing your shivering body on the edge of the bed which was a mess to Jhins displeasure.  
“Anger only controls a man as far as he allows it. Do not mistaken me for some simple man bestowing his power on a weak girl,this was a mere punishment which you’ve earned. “

Gazing up at the mask,you felt as if Jhin regretted hitting you but really. How could you ever be sure when it came to man such as himself. There was no ounce of regret in his eye which you looked at helplessly,begging for anything but violence.

“Oh...don’t give me that look dear. Both you and I are aware that what you’ve done is unacceptable. You have delayed my performance and a mere puppet should know their place.”

Turning your head away,the pulsating pain which radiated from the cheek which was struck reddening by the minute. 

 

“I must say,the ball fulfilled it’s purpose,which is what is of the upmost importance. Now I will finally be able to preform without worry of those Demacian swine interrupting my performance.” 

 

It was evident that Demacia caused him trouble when ever he entered their land,they were smart to do so but very naive to let this monster of a man roam their land with no worry of the “law”. 

 

A sudden urge to spit out what you’ve wanted to for such a long time has finally taken over. You could not be trapped in this room for days on end with your captor not caring for anything but his work. You’ve had enough of the tournament he’d put you through. Tightening the hold on the silky sheets,you mustered up the courage to say those damned words. Voice filled with nothing but an undying agony to finally be set free.

“I...want to leave this place. I want to be free.”  
Speaking through gritted teeth. The venom in your words soo clear that even Jhin himself had to giggle at the request from his dear puppet.

“Oh! Now that’s something I’ve certainly heard before! “

His laugh only got louder as the anger in your body became more evident. Twirling on his toes,Jhin suddenly stopped to stare into your eyes directly,making you wince in surprise. The mad man he was finally came out,the smirk beneath his mask soo clear in the way he watched your teary eyes. 

“Let us strike a deal little dove. “

 

With a more than aggressive motion,Jhin grabbed your face. The color of vermilion present in your cheeks. Blood which still flowed from the small wounds given from his end. A deep breath,than silence.

“I shall let you go without a fight...”  
A small smile started to appear on your face only to be taken away as quickly as it appeared. “...BUT...I shall give you a day to run as fast as you can from these walls. The day after,I will begin my search. If I find you...well darling. There is no need to say what will happen? Am I correct?”

If you’ve ever had known that he would play these twisted mind games,you would have ran away without a word. There would be no sign of you,known yourself you’ve hidden from the guards soo many times when you had stolen from the street market. Too many times...

“What will it be my delicate flower?”

The sweet tone of voice almost made you decline his offer yet...everything you’ve seen pushed you forward to do what you’ve felt was right. To run for your life.

“I accept your deal Golden Demon.”

Knowing who he was only made your confidence lower but...if you did not try you did not deserve to live. Such a life you’ve led now was worth nothing.

“Than,when the night falls upon us tomorrow’s eve. You shall run for your unworthy life. “

Lowering your gaze as he slowly let go of your sullen face,Jhin spoke in a sing song voice while turning to the table to begin his work which he strictly finished on schedule. Signing contracts which were to be fulfilled and collecting the pay which was stacked in a pile of red envelopes sealed with wax. The stamps of the many royal houses,their symbol evident on the wax imprint made you sick to your stomach. These people were ruthless.

“Remember...if I find you,i will enjoy every moment of the pain I will inflict. There will be no council to protect you outside this castle. Oh how you’ll bleed for me...”

He turned to look your way,the only eye which was visible half way opened,the thought of killing you almost seemed to pleasure his mind without the scene before him. The imagination he was able to project was insane. Just like the man he was. 

“You won’t catch me. I’ll promise you that.”  
You spoke,there was no cocky tone in your voice but one of hope that you will be able to surpass his wits and earn your freedom.

“How much time do you have to find me until I’m free?”

The question seemed to send him into amusement as he sat down,taking the first contract,the feather pen dipped in ink creating a small disruption in the room which was only filled with his voice followed by yours. 

 

“Until you come back running to your puppeteer,it will be very hard without my strings leading you. So it was when ever my puppets scattered. Thinking that they could live without me...oh how droll!  
I do find it entertaining!”

This deal was a sword with two edges. Jhin made it impossibly hard to make a clear deal without any information that he left out on purpose. The man knew how to play the game and he did not take well to losing. So why would he help you run away? Why would he just allow you to leave? He wasn’t,this was all just a little game of passing time until he got bored with his pray and decides to kill it when he wished for something new. Every event that you’ve been through with him had you confused,this man did not know of love. There was no part of him which would ever be able to love. 

 

That night,you’ve cleaned the cut which dug into your soft lip,while Khada sat at his table,singing to himself as he usually would. You could not lie,the many talents he had was truly something outstanding. Watching the man perform simple duties had became an interest. 

 

However,you could not let him distract you from the goal. To win your freedom.  
You were building your confidence up,slowly but surely.   
There was no way in hell you’d let him find you.

Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took soo long when I was writing this one for no reason. It was quite simple when I find the right inspiration. I’m just very frustrated because I can be soo much better. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and support me if you like my works. Until next time 💖


	8. A heart awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half assed chapter. I’m sorry for anyone who might be displeased with it. I tried my best. I’m just under a lot of stress from school to home life. I hope at least one of you enjoy this one.

Silence fell upon the virtuoso and his puppet which would soon be stringless,or so she thought. The game he presented her with was a mere fake,the true one being the one of the mind. Pushing her into the open world after such a long time,with every single thing given to her on a silver platter. This time he was sure to make her regret ever wishing to leave his side. 

 

The apparent game you were supposed to play,to win your freedom or to forever be bound to the psychotic artist who idolized your innocence and the purity he ripped from you. Watching you struggle will be a pleasure for his twisted mind. 

 

“I have hired extras for this little ensemble. Just enough so that where ever she may thread,I will know. I can not let my precious flower be swept away by the winds. “  
Jhin stood at the center of the gardens which were owned by the council,filled with none other than roses and another flowers Jhin was disinterested in. Eyeing the smallest of the roses which flourished from one of the shrubs nearest to him,gently inhaling while reaching to pluck the most underdeveloped rose,it’s petals still closed together,a chuckle escaped him as his hand slowly closed in and crushed the flower he looked over.  
“So I must crush her before she grows,her petals will bloom for me only.”  
The eerie mask illuminated by the moonlight,his unsymmetrical mind bothered by the small voices in his head,telling him that the girl will outsmart and outrun everyone he has hired. No one will extinguish her rebellious spirit.  
“Enough! Enough!”

He yelled,placing a hand over his masked face. The demons which whispered to him always drawing him father and farther from sanity he knew little of.

 

The clock ticked away,covered by the sheets of Khadas bed. Surprisingly,your heart did not jump out of your chest,you knew that you would not succumb to the virtuoso. Sleep took you soon after, with him not coming back to the chambers. Surely off doing what ever he wished soo. 

 

Unknowing of the plot which Elizabeth would execute the moment Jhins little dove flies off. Only to be capture and set in a cage yet again. 

Iona,the maid which serviced Jhin since the day she was hired into the small circle of maids that served around the castle. Stood in front of Elizabeth’s chambers,hearing the whole conversation between Jhin and the poor girl she wished to be let go,knowing of Elizabeth’s feelings towards Khada. The only thing she saw fit to do is to inform the only person who would willingly help.

A hesitant knock on the door,before it opened slowly. Elizabeth in tears,still wearing the gown which she wore to the ball. Clearly in distress.

“Miss! Are you alright!?”  
Iona asked,placing a hand on the trembling girls shoulder in attempt to comfort her.  
“No! My love won’t accept me! I know he loves that street rat he brought in! How could he!?”  
Elizabeth cried,until she felt the soothing palm of the maid which she saw quite frequently in passage.  
“Would you help that girl escape from this place? “  
Elizabeth glanced at the maid in confusion. The light of her room glistening in her tear filled eyes.  
“What do you mean by that?”

And so Iona explained that tomorrow is the day you shall be set free,to run for your life. Away from Jhin and his antics,until he begins the witch hunt.

 

After the plan was reviled to Elizabeth. It seemed as a perfect opportunity to once and for all,have Jhin for herself. 

“Once she sets her foot outside the chambers,capture her and bring her to my room. She will stay hidden until the blood moon. Once the ball is in place,I will have her be sacrificed in order to sooth the demons which come down to earth. Beside the two other girls which are already chosen. It will be...just perfect!”  
Elizabeth exclaimed happily,sat at the table in her lavish bedroom,the woman across her sipping on the tea which Eliza served for her. A well known assassin known to carry other orders out. Such as this one which was set in motion. The time was running out. Soon. You shall leave the chambers and set out,or so you thought.

 

Hours went by,no sight of Jhin. Sat at the table where he’d usually be too occupied with work to ever notice the two glaring eyes focused on him. The leather pants which were appointed to the chambers,along with a lose blouse. White in color. Accompanied by boots,matching in color with the pants which hugged your legs tightly. Suited for the run,you felt the butterflies in your stomach turn to dread. Did you really wish to run? Or was it anger which spoke instead of you?

 

Staring at the pin which the virtuoso only took off when he undressed himself. Yet he was not here,not in bed nor in the bathing room. Where the hell...

You asked yourself while extending a shaky hand to grab the pendant like pin,the beautiful emerald green flashing before your eyes as you took it. It felt as if you’ve taken a part of Khada he always carried with himself. Every part which he put onto his torso,every decoration. It all had their meanings and stories. Which you had learned on one of the nights he had came back from a more than successful mission. The stories he told were never bold. Yet you grew fond of them,you grew closer to him each time he reviled a hidden piece of himself. The monster he is does not define his past. You wished to see the man behind the mask,the true face of Khada. To see his heart and see him shed tears which you were sure he would never allow.

 

Nightfall had came,enveloping everything in darkness. Unaware of it,Iona came to you in fear. Barging into the room without a knock,breathing as if she was running from someone,closing the door hurriedly. The skirt which went just to her knees swaying dramatically as she turned to face your scared face. Getting on your feet as fast as you could manage before the mother like figure place both of her hands onto your soft cheeks. Making you look directly into her watery eyes. 

“Listen to me...my sweet girl..”  
Voice dripping with nothing but sadness. As if she was seeing her own child off.  
“You have to run. Run as fast as you can. Don’t look back!”

Placing a hand on hers,tears stung your dry eyes once more. It was time.

“I promise I shall.” 

Letting go of you,watching you walk to the chamber door and open it,to see you turn back one more time. 

“Thank you.”

Iona,pressed a hand against her chest,knowing you’ll get lost in the castle without her instructions.

“Run until you reach the end of the hall and turn right,you’ll see a staircase which leads to a wooden door, you’ll find the outside world right past it!”

Nodding,you were off,holding Jhins pendant in your hand,before sticking it into the corset underneath the blouse,reassuring that you would not lose it. Iona listened to the clicking of your boots against the marble floors. Until the sound was no more. 

 

 

 

Two days passed. No word from the hired spies,no word from any single one of them. Slamming his armored fist against the hard marble table,Jhin felt his blood turn into scorching magma. How dare she? Who does she think she is? 

“This is MY performance! No one shall make a fool of me,especially not my pawn. “

Deciding to let her run back to him,Jhin was going to inform every village and town of Ionia to find (Y/n) and bring you in for a handsome reward. Having power throughout the council meant he could do so and more if this does not work.

 

The night of the blood moon was mere hours away. The traditional robe which was picked out by Jhin himself settled neatly over his broad chest,with it secured by a golden belt. Following his figure came the black tobi pants which were swallowed at the end by the high traditional boots,etched out by red strings formed into braids which enveloped all the corners of the footwear. 

Slowly,taking off the mask which was a symbol of terror,replacing it with a one which represented the demonic form of the blood moon,the creatures which would roam earth. Spilling blood upon the land until the sun rose to the skies.  
Very different from his usual attire yet it seemed pleasing in a way. 

Unknowing of where his little dove was. Jhin felt distraught. The nervousness before every show was not a dull feeling he did not even deem worth of recognition. The crowd felt empty without her in it. Even if her innocence did not allow her to see the true beauty of his art.

With the mask resting on his face covered by eel skin. The only thing left is to pick whisper up,knowing that there will be no need for the other gun he preferred to use when executing his targets. From a far of course. Walking to the chamber door,Jhin looked behind himself,wishing that his flower was in reach yet she was lost to him. A bitter feeling passed through his body,telling him that he might never find her again. 

 

Pillars stood as high as the ceiling which was made of glass,the crimson moon looking down upon the crowd of ants below,masked faces and fancy gowns as well as some being in the traditional style,for men which represented the mighty demons of the blood moon. The festival which was held each year to sooth the thirst of the demonic presences which were free to walk upon the earth during the red night.  
To keep them away,each village would bring their own sacrifice,for the council it meant to sacrifice 3 girls. None of them willingly accepting their fates,of course.

 

Tied up,a holding cover your head to the neck,unable to see anything but the small cracks in between the straw which it was made of allowed small rays of red light to enter,the world around you became soo small. Soo fragile.  
The helpless struggling and crying of the other two girls never left you,only to make you even more afraid of what might come next. With ropes holding back both your hands,the harshness of which it was tied with only leaving scorching pain embedded into the soft skin of your wrists. Whilst sat upon your knees,both legs tied as well,the movement was restricted.  
The locks of your hair tucked into the hooding yet that did not make you lose hope. The broach which belong to Khada stood still,in your corset. Feeling the needle poke the tender skin of your bosom. Mouth stuffed with blood stained fabric. 

Choking up,you heard a voice you knew well,oh so well. It was him. 

As he watched from afar,Jhins eye fixated on the third girl. Something...was not right. Yet the performance must go on.  
Walking up to the first girl,Jhins smile growing under the demonic mask. Fueling his sick passion for killing,he had to make a speech before he took the pitiful lives of these girls.  
“This performance shall be a one of a kind! My victims will have a meaningful death,as they were nothing but living corpses to begin with. Shall we start my darlings!?”

Jhin laughed,one would think he was a maniac but the crowd seemed intoxicated by his words alone. Being the last in the line,the third girl. You had to get the rope lose before your time was up. There was soo much you wished to say to him. Soo many things left unspoken in between the two of you.

 

“ONE!”

The scream followed by a shot,which resulted in silence but soon after an uproar. The everwatching crowd judging Jhins every move.

Whisper twirling around his finger,Jhin inhaled,the sweet smell of blood. Ah how it gave him tingles. The sweet sensation of being his own God. Serving judgment on the ones who did not deserve a life to live.

“You will be beautiful!”

He spoke gently before he fired the next shot,ripping the second girl to pieces,from which roses bloomed. The first girl turned to pure gold. The magic infused bullets never failed to amuse the crowd. 

 

“No...NO! I won’t make it on time!!”  
The ripped white blouse which hung from your shoulders,the cuts in the expensive leather pants. All of which he had ordered to be brought. Setting whisper to rest on his hip,Jhin took a step back.

Watching as you wiggled and helplessly tried to get the ropes loose. With the snap of his fingers,a servant ran up to him,bowing immediately,wearing a plane kimono as did all the servants on this special night. 

“Untie her.”

He commanded. Pointing with his head in your direction. So did the servant. Quickly but surely,undoing the ropes. While your mind played games. All you could hear was ringing in your ears. Unaware that Jhin had his suspicions of who this third girl was.

The crowd questioned the Virtuoso yet no one dared to say a word. Everyone watched quietly as he hall was filled with nothing but your muffled cries of agony.

Reaching for the hooding the moment the servant boy completely undid the ties. You started to fall as a candle would. To the side. The hooding ripped off of your bruised face,tears staining your reddened cheeks. Hair swaying in the time which slowed but only for a mere second in which realized. His darling was right in front of him this whole time.

 

Catching you quickly,Jhins throat closed up for a second. One hand holding your limp head while the other held your cold body. 

 

“....my dear...(Y/n)....”

 

Eyed closed,lips colored in the shade of blue. Staring down at your face.  
There was no one in this hall but you and him,everyone disappeared in a second. Nothing but darkness surrounding the artist and his broken doll. 

 

“Speak to me...sing to me...look at me....  
I demand that you open your eyes! Look at me! I will not suffer...I will not...”

 

The unknown feeling which he disregarded from the moment he started to fell as if you had became an important piece in his life which was filled with uncertainty. Which he soo loved yet he could not bring himself to stop loving something else. You. Not knowing how to explain himself,his sudden emotions towards the little dove he had locked away. Yet he felt as if holding her in his arms was the only thing worth his time.  
The only thing he could touch,know that it would not turn on him when his back was turned. He had long to remember the past which haunted him. Doing wrong to forget it only to have to relive it once again.

 

“My....darling...”

Slowly,his arms lowered you to the cold marble. Hands roaming the face of the girl he wished to see smile now more than ever. Yet it seemed as an unreachable reality.

 

Someone knew of their plan. Someone decided to play a role on his stage.

“Who did this....”

 

Jhin rose to his feet. Hand twitching right over whisper as the crowd around him scattered. Knowing that what will happen next with surely be a massacre.

 

“...Elizabeth.”

Khada knew. He was aware,that the only one who wished to have their way with (Y/n) was none other than that little...

“Yes my love. It was me. I’ve had soo much fun with your little puppet. Such a loyal dog she is. I must say...the guards really enjoyed her in bed!”

 

Elizabeth laughed,as a spoiled woman she is. Finding pleasure in torturing such innocence was no surprise. Jhin turned to face the monster of a woman which simply laughed. Unaware that with this,the only one who will be prosecuted is her.  
Staring at the simply girl,Jhin glanced back at his little flower. The anger he felt turning into nothing more than amusement.

“Oh how silly! Here I was thinking that the council mans daughter would know the rules yet...she seems ignorant...too ignorant to be considered worth killing.  
Guards! Take this...thing away. Inform the council members of the crimes committed towards a girl undeserving of such. “

 

Elizabeth stood in shock. Watching as Jhin pranced around her with words.  
“Father will never-“

“Your Father is dead my sweet girl. Now take her away. I don’t wish to recive a headache from such...ugliness.” 

He spoke nonchalantly. Swaying his hand as the guards dragged the screaming Elizabeth away. Cursing Jhin until he could hear her no more. Placing a hand on his hip,Jhin turned to gaze at his beloved. With the ball moved to another hall,he took it upon himself to retire for tonight. With two sacrifices more than enough to sooth the hunger of demons. 

 

Laying there. Like a flower which was stepped on,Jhin plucked you. Cradling you while your body hung from his strong arms. Whisper dangling on the side of his hip.

Walking up the grand staircase,he shushed you. Each time a moan filled with pain escaped your dry lips. 

“I will fix you...haven’t I always?”

Jhin had no care in the world but to lay you down in his silk sheets and watch every breath escape you while undressing from the attire which bored him quickly after departing from the ball.  
With the only thing on his body being the black tobi pants. Everything else neatly put away by Jhin himself. 

 

He wished to be alone with you,no maids,no council members,no one.  
Feeling naked without the mask covering his true mask,his face. The scarred eye forever wishing it could see all the beauty that was you. Slowly,he began to remove all the tattered clothes from your beaten body,when everything peeled off of your lower body,a silky sheet was pulled over to keep your modesty. Feeling his heart wrenched out of his chest,which he had been sure he did not posses. Undoing the blouse,Jhin did not wish to disturb your slumber yet the corset was quite uncomfortable to sleep in.  
Sitting beside you,lifting your upper body to lean against him while he undid the corset. As it loosened,something hard clattered to the floor beside the bed. 

 

“Could it be?”

His broach which he could not find...she took it with herself... but why?

 

“You confuse me...yet intrigue me. “

He whispered into your ear,knowing you could not hear a thing he said. 

Taking the corset,reveling your breasts which he hadn’t seen in a while,he stood after placing you back,gently. Not wishing to glare as it was not gentleman like. Placing the garment onto the chair of his desk. The broach sitting on the bedside table,shining in the candle light.

The virtuoso found it hard in himself to not take advantage of such a situation yet...he could not bring himself to. Something in this girl made him loosen up,a heart he forgot he had suddenly racing when he realized that his flower was in reach. That she was there....and the Golden Demon was not going to let her flutter off anywhere after this night.

 

“You are mine,only mine...”

Words as soft as feathers,looming over you,he placed a kiss on your lips which were cracked as the mirror which resideded in his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a next chapter but it will depend on how inspired and motivated I’ll be to write it. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes in this one. Have a nice day/night <3


	9. Be my muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big question comes across Jhin and he must decide what he wishes to do,confess or keep it all locked away?

A never ending pit in which you fell in never let go of you. The hands of ghosts grazing against your skin,reminding you of that awful night you did what was struck as a deal yet...played out completely against your favor. 

 

Each hit you received was as if it was the first,again and again. The cycle never ending. Until the temple of your body collapsed to ruins,unable to withstand such violence upon it. The only question which you recalled asking was “why?” and you had heard no answer. Whilst your body laid in an unfamiliar room,surrounded by men and one girl which enjoyed every second of your suffering. Kicking and stomping on the body which slowly became a mess,unrecognizable with the blood covering every inch of your once pale facade.

 

“Why did he allow this to happen...?”

 

You asked again,asked yet there was no voice there,to answer your plea for an explanation. 

 

“Prepare her for the ball,or should I say...”  
The horrific smirk on the girls innocent like face carved itself into the book of memories which was slowly falling apart.  
The men which later violated your body closing in on you like wolfs would when they sew a young deer.

 

A bright flash brought you back to the land of reality. Jerking your sore body upwards,hands reaching to your face immediately.

“Please no! No more!”

 

Sobbing in terror,a voice you’ve longed to hear finally vocalized. Coming from somewhere near you,the softness yet cruelty in it melting the hands away from your reddened eyes,only to see a blurry image of Khada. Sat at the table,with nothing more than a silky robe made of dark fabric hugging his physique.   
No mask,no whisper. Only the man himself.

 

“No more of what? My dear?”

An obvious smirk plastered on the artists face as his hand worked fast,concentrating on his work yet still able to glance back to look at your shaking little body.

“J-Jhin!?” Your expression changed from fear to one of joy,brows furrowing as more tears soon came. 

“The one and only dear.”

He replied,knowing fully that what that wench did to you made everything which he did and will do unmatchable. The thought of other men besmirching you however,bothered him greatly. 

Pushing the covers off of yourself,ignoring the bruises which dirtied the tender skin you possessed. The pain of supporting your own weight was inevitable yet you...wished to see his face. To look into his cold eyes. Wearing that nightgown which you grew too familiar with,it was apparent he had washed your body and tended to any wounds that might had be a threat.

 

Running to where he was sat at,falling onto your knees right beside the chair made of dark cherry wood,shocked,Khada dropped the pen which he wrote with. Spilling ink onto the document he was working on. An annoyed “tsk” left his mouth yet it did not stop him from turning to look down upon your trembling body. Placing a hesitant hand upon your cheek,tilting your head so you’d look up at him. Finally.

 

“F-Forgive me! I wish I never even said I wanted to leave! Please...don’t kill me...”

 

Widening both eyes,Jhin felt a small smile tug at his almost always stoic expression,he never truly smiled.  
Shaking his head from side to side,the dark raven hair which grew a tad bit longer than the last time he showed his face,only making him more breathtaking than the first time.

“Such a silly girl you are. Our little deal was interfered with...there for it is as if it was never struck...I searched for you my darling yet I failed. My apologizes for whatever that girl has done..”

The mere thought of Elizabeth’s actions angered him enough to take pleasure in strangling her himself. To see the light leave her boring eyes.

 

“I shall not kill you,my butterfly. I am not the one who should declare justice yet I feel obliged to insist on Elizabeths punishment. “  
He spoke in an upmost respectful way towards you,even if he treated you as a brainless puppet that followed his ever move. Realizing that the girl behind all of this was named Elizabeth,not wishing that she should suffer. Grabbing ahold of Jhins palm which rested against your slowly healing cheek which was a lavender color. 

 

“No! Please don’t,I shall not be the cause of someone’s suffering. I do not wish to see it happen.”

 

With both eyes closed,pulling his hand towards your heart to which Jhin simply did not respond nor flinch away as he would in every other instance.

“You are soo entertaining...my darling...”  
The artist chuckled in a lighthearted way,seeing those pearly white teeth as you looked,confused and in question at the virtuoso. 

 

“Please-“  
The smile which adorned his handsome face quickly melted away into a malicious grin. 

 

Wrenching your face towards his,Khada had enough of your child like innocence.   
The tips of his soft hand digging into the skin of your cheek as he pulled you closer,until you could feel his breath against your fragile skin. 

“J-Jhin!? “  
Before you could ask any more questions,the velvety touch of his lips against yours silenced both him and you.   
Unsure if it were the right time to indulge into lust due to in what condition your body found itself in.  
Then remember all of the men who had touched you that unfaithful night,making your stomach turn upside down. Not wanting to be touched by any man yet Khada was not breaking the kiss,one hand traveling to the back of your head to tilt it back slightly whilst his other one still held your face in place. 

 

Feeling the numbness in your knees from the hard floor and the numbness in your heart. Pushing him away even if you did not wish to do so. Khada simply glared at your figure which sat a foot away from his feet,crying yet again. With his thumb,Jhin rubbed it against his lower lip as he stood up. The daggers in his eyes showing that he did not take well to being pushed away.

 

“Now that was truly impolite. “ 

 

Yet he had to think twice before acting,with you already soo broken down that if he tried anything it would surely break you completely. Than you’d be useless to him and this world. 

“I feel soo...dirtied...forgive me...”

You admitted finally,choking the words out as hard as they were to say. Only to feel two warm hands settle upon your shaking shoulders,Khada kneeling to have a better view.

 

“You are right yet I must disagree my sweet girl, I do not care for such things. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed that humans fret over such peripheral things in their short lives that they fail to see the truth. Their filthy hands will only aid in you blossoming into the most beautiful rose.”

Those words made you look at him,once again as it felt like you were nothing but looking up at him since you woke. 

“Do you really think so? Or are those lies to make me feel no guilty in what happened..”

Jhin snorted at your simple reply. Shaking his head at the way you spoke.

“My dear...lies do not bode well. Lies get you...killed.”

He whispered into your ear,sending chills down your spine once more. He loved to make you feel unsafe when you gained little confidence that he’d stop his act yet you were foolish to think so.

“May you promise me darling...that as long as you stand,to be by my side. If I cut the strings the world would swallow you. I can not allow such a thing to bestow itself.   
You are worth more than you think sweet girl.”

 

As much as you didn’t want to admit it,he was in the right. You were not ready to go into the world alone,once again. With no family not friends. It seemed as if Khada was the only one who wished to keep you by his side.  
Nodding slowly,his eyes narrowing as he finally got what he wished for,your full and utter surrender to his will.

 

“Devote your life to a meaningful cause,be   
my muse. As long as you may live,none will touch you again. That is my promise...”

He caressed your cheek in the most gentle and loving way,unsure if he was feeling hot under the weather or if he took promises that seriously. Feeling your heart skip a beat,gulping. Your face lit up with joy. 

“to you,my white dove. “ 

He finished,knowing that the feelings he was slowly developing are starting to eat away at his cold heart. Making it uncomfortably warm once more.  
Will he confess while not too late or shall your ears never hear of it?

 

Thou shall not lie  
Thou shall not betray   
Serve me as your God  
Dance with the palm of my hand  
As the marionette you are   
My darling dove  
Dance to the music of my gun  
The choir of the dead shall forever sing  
As I shall confess my love   
To those glassy eyes  
Once filled with tears  
Now filled with death  
Oh,what shall I do  
I can no longer  
Live without you. 

 

Thy shall forever weep  
For I have not confessed my love  
While those eyes shined bright   
Beneath the Ionian stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a little sad poem at the end. Planned on doing it for a long time now and I finally found the right chapter for it! Enjoy! Next chapter will be even longer and filled with some sexy scenes because y’all deserve it for being soo awesome and for supporting my work <3 have a nice day/night ^_^  
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes I’m truly tired and I’m barely staying awake writing this haha)


	10. An eternity too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying in one room sure does get the reader all riled up when Jhin says something which does not settle well with her yet,she can not deny her feelings for him anymore.

After the solemn vows to stay by his side until the day you die,Khada had left to take care of “business” as he said. 

“Now I won’t be long my dear,after I have returned I shall take you to see the gardens of the castle.”

 

It was not a question nor request,his tone was demanding,as it always was. After the kiss,you simply wished to just be held by the psychotic artist. Something that you never knew you wanted. Yet now it never left you alone. 

However,your mind always wandered back to the horrific scene of the unknown men taking full advantage of your beaten body.  
The helpless pleas to stop this nonsense never reaching their ears.

Staring at the door,standing sheepishly beside the desk,the musk scent of his fragrance floating around in the chambers. A silken gown grazing the curves of your body,the off shoulder neckline hanging lower than it should be.  
The aromatic subsistence within the many perfumes he owns overthrowing all rational thinking.It only saddening you to the point where you sat down on the bed and began to sob. Sniffling as you wished to choke on the tears which never stopped flowing. Like the many rivers of Ionia you loved to visit,the flow of the water calming your unstable soul. Now those rivers only made you angry. At yourself and at the world yet, every and each time Khada closed that door,you longed for him abruptly.

The girl which haunted the little dreams you’ve gotten over the few days which had passed,locked away somewhere in the castle until Jhin passes the judgment,the question of her life in the most dangerous of hands. Which began to please you,as it seemed that what had happened was all according to her will.

Grabbing a pillow closest to you,not realizing it was the one which Jhin slept on. The sweet smell of his filling your nostrils,cheeks reddening quickly as you looked down,hugging the soft cloud against your still sore body. 

“It...smells soo good...” 

Soo focused on inhaling the scent left behind on the fabric of the pillow case,you did not realize Jhin stood at the doorway. Watching carefully,before chuckling.  
Snapping you out of the daze,embarrassed,you quickly pushed the pillow away. With one hand on his hip,the other placed on the chin of his mask,the artist was clearly amused by the show of affection and attachment to him. 

 

“I’ve been away for merely twenty minutes my darling..and you already miss me...soo much?”

Voice saccharinated more than any dessert coated in sugar which you’ve had within your stay with Khada,turning your face to look away,flustered at the way he spoke which made your heart race.

“N-No...I was just...cradling the pillow. I confused it for mine...”

You lied.

Stabbing yourself with those words,Khada knew when you spoke the truth and when you dirtied your tongue with filthy lies.

“There is no need to lie,have we not agreed on the truth? Must you force me to punish or shall you finally submit to me...?”

Walking up towards the bed,Jhin wore the usual attire which lacked some important details yet those were only important when he performed before a crowd,yet right at this moment. Your darling face was all the crowd he needed. 

 

“If I always speak the truth...then there would be no fun in anything. I’m afraid to anger you but then again,when I do. I have your full attention. “

You claimed with a pout,so that was what bothered your little mind. Khada merely smiled beneath the timeless mask. If only you knew how many people wished to have his attention.

 

“Ah! How flattering of you to wish for my full and utter attention yet...if I give it willingly. I shall spoil you and that...is not what i intend to do. What makes you think you are worthy to have time on my stage...my darling?”

 

As he stood in front of your sitting form,gazing at you with judgment that felt like he was stepping on your chest,until it breaks and caves in.

 

“I am worth...I’ve seen everything there is to see...I’ve accepted it and I will not question what you do further on. I simply...I...”

 

Squinting,Khada felt something was off. The way you spoke changed,the defensive tone in your soft voice slowly departing as a more vulnerable one showed itself...finally. 

 

Stuttering,the flow of emotions in your stomach overpowering you,it all depended on how he’ll react to what ever your mouth will babble out.

 

“I...Jhin...”

 

Placing the palm of his hand over your frowning lips,Khada pushed you down onto the mattress. Held down by the shoulder whilst his other hand kept your mouth from speaking nonsense. 

Wide eyed,you could simply stare. The crimson color of his eye was deeper than yesterday. Lifting your arm which felt like it had been tied down,to reach the cream colored mask which always smiled at you. 

“Does your heart beat for me only? Is that what you wished to declare? “

A smooth hand moved the strap of the gown downwards until it exposed your left breast,sending panic to follow as this has not happened in quite some time. Khada never really seemed too interested in any form of pleasure other than taking lives in the name of art yet,he made acceptions. 

 

Shying away underneath Khada,with both hands now resting on his broad chest. Only the sound of his breath could be heard,until your voice broke the beautiful tranquility. 

 

“I have not read books nor have I had proper schooling. The words you use...they confuse me.”

Playing dumb,Jhin let out a heartfelt gasp. Still however hovering over you. Unmoving.

 

“Oh my dearest,why have you not informed me sooner? I find myself to be...quite the master at providing certain knowledge. Mastering writing and reading is such a simple task. Whenever you wish to learn,say so. There will be no barrier between ourselves while you are under me. Might I add...”

 

He slowly rose up,ready to stand from the bedding. Missing the warmth of his body as he slid away effortlessly.

 

“I won’t teach you everything I’ve acquired over my years,I deem you are still far to young... the putrefying innocence which you carry that bothers me. It would interfere. “

 

Prompting yourself up on your elbows,forgetting of how exposed you were. Both legs closed tightly together,yet the soft material of your gown accentuated every curve. The tender skin seemingly more of a sculpture than real flesh. 

 

Sighing,Khada noticed the blush of your cheeks and the way your eyes lingered on his body rather than his “face”.

“I wish to learn yet I do not want you to stray from your duties. I would feel guilty for doing so.” 

Again,your eyes did not look at his when speaking. Bothered by it,Khada turned away,his back now facing you.

 

“We have an eternity,as I am your maker and you are my masterpiece. It is not much longer until I give you a significant role you shall play. Until that day...”

 

Sitting up,in a more than aggressive way. Pulling the strap up to hang as it originally did,returning some modesty to yourself as your breast was not exposed anymore.  
Voice soo eager to speak it trembled.

 

“I do not long for a role,I long for something else. I am just not brave enough to speak it.”

Rising an eyebrow beneath the mask,Jhin let out a “huh” as he turned to sit down at his desk. Have you blown your chance?

 

“All in do time my dear,all in do time.”

 

The way he slowed his speech seemed as he had everything playing out in his head. Which was probably what was happening. Whilst he sat down,more documents to be reviewed or signed. 

 

“J-Jhin...will we visit the gardens today?”

Asking in a child like fashion,you wondered if he would actually keep true to the “demand” he made. 

“What a droll question,of course we shall. An evening walk amongst the largest of gardens is a play I’d never miss.” 

 

Letting yourself fall back into the softness of the bed,you gazed at the ceiling. Khada being quiet himself,only the sound of his writing beside your gentle humming,when being bored,you would usually hum to yourself. As it gradually got louder. Jhin glanced back at you,laying on your back and staring into space,it seemed.

 

“What are you humming my dear? What song may it be?” He asked,sounding as if he was about to mock you for not knowing. 

 

Cutting out,the humming had stopped suddenly. Still keeping his eye trained on you,there were tears.

 

“The only memory of my mother lies in the lullaby she sang to me. I remember her smile and warmth...until one day,the only thing I grew to know were the streets and slums.”

 

A certain string of sadness evident in your whispering voice. A distant memory yet soo clear.  
“I wish I knew why she left me...but it seems I never will...”

Balled up fists rubbed your eyes,trying to rid them of tears as fast as possible.  
Before a stoic voice rang out. Khada stood up sharply,chair scraping against the shining floor of the chambers.

 

“Memories are there to be,tears should not be the ones to meet them. Spilling empty melancholy is such a dull thing I must admit.”

 

Angered by those words,you threw yourself up from the bed,standing a few feet away from where Khada stood at.

 

“How dare you!? It is not empty! I loved my mother dearly!”

With a motion of his hand,Jhin bowed to you in a sarcastic way,even letting out a snort while he was at it. 

“Oh please,if your mother loved you so,would she have left you in that mire?” 

Stunned by Khadas venomous reply,walking up to him with your face turning a deep red from how upset you were getting. Straightening himself,he stood tall once more.

“My mother was a lady-“

Snapping his fingers as if he had just remembered something,Khada added whilst looking down at you.

“A lady of the night? Heh...”

Pushing him away with full force,sending Jhin to stumble into the table,catching himself merely,one hand holding the chair and the other the edge of his working surface. Bulging your eyes out,it should not have went this far. Yet it bothered you,why was Khada soo against the thought of your mother. 

 

“Why!? Why do you speak of my mother in such a way!? You don’t know anything of my past!”

Voice to weak to yell,Khada slowly lifting himself up as he did nothing but stare at you in disapproval beneath his fake facade. The sound of his breathing soo heavily frightened you,backing away slightly. This would not end well on your behalf.

 

“Girl,you forget who I am. Shall I remind you?”

Backing away, Jhin simply grabbed you,turning your back to him whilst pushing you forward until your cheek pressed against the freezing wall,the painting which hung beside your head swaying slightly due to the impact in which he slammed you against the hard surface,there was only the wall and then there was Khada who held both your hands tightly so that you could not escape him.

Settling the chin of his mask onto your shivering shoulder,he whispered sweet nothings to you. One by one,they quickly turned sour. Feeling slight tingling in every part of your body,was Khada even aware of what he does to you.

“I so hate having to waste time on such violence yet...there is no admiration for what I’ve done for you. Forgetting that easily really does not go into your favor.”

As your knees slowly went weak,Jhin slammed a hand against your head,wanting you to know that you are not allowed to drift off. His armored hand inches away from her face,gasping. You remember what happened the last time he had struck you.  
“Y-You haven’t done anything for me! The only thing you do is provoke me! It is not my fault!”

Ah that was what he waited for,lifting his mask with his wrist soo light,the eel skin which covered his entire face beside one eye,came up to expose his mouth.

Letting go of your hands,he turned your body which had turned into gelatin under his touch. Scarred lips lingering just inches away from yours,touching as he spoke to you. 

“I’ve done more than any man would. For I am more than a man...and you my darling...shall kneel to me.”

His tongue grazed your bottom lip,licking it in a mischievous way whilst a sly grin played out on his flesh made face.  
A sharp intake of air was enough for Jhin to gently begin kissing your tender lips,placing your hands to rest around his wide shoulders. 

 

“One day,my darling,you’ll understand as I understand,you’ll see as I see.”

He muttered out whilst moving his lips down to your neck,taking the warm flesh into his mouth and leaving a trail of bruises.

“N-No..”

You murmured,yet your expression said yes,body clinging to the virtuoso.  
Eventually,soft moans began leaving your mouth as the Golden Demon undressed you,while the wicked smile never left him.

The way you molded into his touch drove him to the point of no return. Holding your body which was aflame,pushed up against the wall. Khada enjoyed every moment of this performance which was far from over.  
Under all of the pressure from Khada,his hands roaming your body which was a canvas for him to use as he wished.  
Your heart felt heavy as the need to confess simply spilled over.

“I-I...love you...”  
Spoken under the breath,yelping as he suddenly bit too hard into the flesh of your collarbone. Blood slowly dripping from his lips,an uncertain expression adorned him while you failed to realize his utter shock. 

Khada simply stared at your unguarded state...he had not heard those words in such a long time,feeling as it had been an eternity too long. He wished to speak yet his voice did not sound itself. So,he simply gazed at you whilst your body curled around him as a serpent would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter 10! I feel proud of myself for not discounting this work. Through all the hard times and writer blocks,I managed to stay on track. A big thank you to all of you that support this work and that support me. Despite real life problems,Jhin always seems to cheer me up. (Yes i read my own fanfic from time to time)  
> Enjoy and leave a comment or a kudos. Would be appreciated <3  
> Follow my Instagram for hidden sneak peaks at my future chapters @smolnita


	11. Compulsion and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is desperate for an answer from her love yet she will have to wait. Until the time is right.

No. 

 

How could she possibly feel such a thing for me? I know my puppet,I know her mind. 

 

“J-Jhin...”

You spoke breathlessly as he simply turned to stone,unmoving. Hands slowly falling from you as he finally shook his head in disbelief. Stepping away quickly,letting you fall to the floor,uncaring of if it will hurt you. Jagged breaths echoed throughout the chambers,his hands working fast to cover his face as it was before. Mask sat in it’s rightful place,atop his visage.

“Lies. Such lies. “

He voiced aggressively ,throwing his hand to the side as he quickly went to grab his cloak,he couldn’t be in the same room,breath the same air as you. 

“N-No! Why would I lie about my feelings towards you!? Please listen-“

“Enough! I will not suffer such lies from the likes of you! Know your place...”

He turned,staring daggers into your very soul as you felt tears overflow. He truly did not believe you.

“Before I cut your tongue short,than you shall remember. Forever.”

Strutting in an angry fashion,he went for the door. Whisper in hand,was he truly about to leave in the middle of your confession. 

“No! You’ll listen to me!”

Throwing yourself at his feet,tugging at his tobis as he snapped his head to look at what your doing. 

 

“I have no reason to lie! You’ve gotten into my head and I can’t get you out,my heart feels so exposed whenever you are around me. It hurts me...At least this way,you shall know of my affection towards you,Jhin...” 

So he stopped,something in his eye changed. Softening up,yet it quickly turned to one clouded with hate. 

“There are a lot of reasons as to why you would lie,my dear. I’m afraid that our little walk in the garden will have to wait.   
I have a contract to fulfill. So if you’ll exc-“

Standing to your feet,you took him by the shoulder and pushed him gently,eyes filled with tears and grief. Lower lip trembling as you spoke.

“Only if you promise me! That you’ll consider my confession! I am not lying...please...”

A strange tingle in his hand taunted him to pull his beloved whisper out yet...he did not. A deep breath,he relaxed. One look into your eyes,he saw how desperate you were for him to believe you. 

 

“I shall consider it. It will be a week until I return. You better consider your words as well. If you are in need of anything,ring for the maid. “ 

He pushed past you,leaving a distraught girl all by herself. No answer to her confession. No explanation to why he’s leaving soo abruptly.  
So why would the virtuoso give an answer,above all that pitiful emotion,he can not be touched. 

Reaching your hand out to stop him,only for the door to slam shut. 

“...why?”

Trembling,you dropped down,arms wrapping around your shivering body.

“...why!?”

A wrenching scream could only be heard from the other side of the door as Jhin leaned against the wall beside his chambers. 

“Because I can not feel the love you speak of. I am above it.” 

He took a moment to gather himself,everything in his mind was now running loose which never happened,well only when he did not kill in a while. As he began to feel now. The compulsion was driving him to go.

Pushing himself off of the wall,he stalked down the hallway. Mind going insane with need. The melodious murmurs of his darkened mind slowly driving him to kill. Kill them all. 

Jhin made his way through the castle halls,not a sound in his wake. The grand doors in sight. He smiled beneath his mask,the itch to kill turning into a fearsome need. 

As the grand doors opened,the guards which stood,guarding them. Greeted Jhin,who simply gave them a nod. It was approximately near dark as the sky began to darken.

The carriage awaited,oh how he longed to kill. With four horses pulling the carriage he designed himself,the coachman glancing behind as Jhin did not ask for the door to be opened for him,yet he entered by himself. Snap of his fingers,the carriage moved. 

The target was,well the targets were in a village nearby. Jhin despised having to even set foot onto village grounds. The last time he had,he found you despite making sure he had gotten rid of every last living being in that despicable village he soo hated. After disposing of the first target he would have to travel to the other end of Ionia which would take days to reach. Hence prolonging your wait.

“They never said anything about sparing the others? Have they? Oh no no. “  
He laughed to himself,with the two targets only being mentioned,Jhin took it upon himself to do what the council couldn’t.  
They did proclaim him as their weapon of terror. Now they shall witness what true terror means. 

 

The path to the village was as muddy and as poorly lit as Jhin had imagined it to be. Ionia was still soo underdeveloped that it pained him to the extent that he considered to start his work in another country. As they slowly neared the dreary village,the galloping of the horses stopped suddenly. Jhin growled as he knocked on the roof of the carriage,annoyed when the coachman had no response,the virtuoso decided to step out and see what had happened. Something told him that it was not a mere road block. The sound of shuffling and the multiple voices of men told Jhin this was some sort of plan to dispose of him and his work that is yet to start.

“Do you mind explaining why you are holding up my time with your insolence?”  
He stood,one hand on whisper whilst the other rested on his hip.

Jhin spoke as he stepped out graciously. Meeting the eyes of the men who had “ambushed” his poor driver. Holding the man hostage with a knife at his throat.   
The lamps of the carriage enough to show Jhin their ugly snarls. All dressed in ripped up rags.

“My my,such ugliness. “

Jhins dominance overthrowing the group of what happens to be four men. How perfect. The two of them being his targets.

“This is the end of the road for you Golden Demon! “ 

One of the targets Jhin was supposed to take care of stepped up,how delightful.

“Golden Demon? Such a pity you’ll never understand the true beauty of my work. However...you’ll become one of my finest pieces!”

Jhin merely moved to the side,as the outdated gun which the man held fired too slowly. 

“One!”

Shooting the first bullet,the impact of it shredding the mans chest apart,as a marvelous rose bloomed from it. The screeching of the dying pig only fueling Jhins addiction.

The three men left all stared,unable to move. Dropping the elderly coach driver to the muddy ground whilst they all withdrew their knives.

“Two!”

He sang as the second bullet sent his targets head flying. A headless body falling as the blood coated the muddy soil. 

“Three!”

Before the shot fired,the man had taken advantage to come close and strike the Virtuoso,stabbing him into the right shoulder in attempt to take away Khadas gun yet,the Demon merely laughed. Shooting the man without even looking his way,turning to solid gold. Particles of it eating up his skin as he screamed.

“Help m-“

Jhin looked at the forth bozo who slowly dropped the knife he held in his dirty hand,before he could beg for his life. The forth bullet came his way.

“FOUR!”

A beautiful flock of misty butterflies emitted from his mouth,the bullet settled in his throat. The ecstasy of killing did not permit the pain in his right shoulder to take Jhins attention from the beautiful moment of silence. 

“Sir! “

The coachman,covered in “red paint”,squelched through the muddied ground to where his master stood. Breathing in and out as the pain from the stab wound slowly took over.

“Take me back...to the council. My performance is over.”

The coachman nodded and helped the Virtuoso take the dagger out,as he forcefully pulled on its handle,the Virtuoso let out a painful hiss,yet the dagger slid out.  
Khada staggered back into the carriage as the elder man hopped up onto his seat,that wound required to be treated as soon as possible. 

“We will arrive as soon as possible! Hold on master!”

As his eyes flattered shut,Jhin only saw you flash before him. Reminding him to stay awake and alert. Whisper rested beside him on the emerald blue cushion of the carriage. 

 

Sitting beside the door of the chamber,you curled up into yourself. It had been a few hours since Jhin had left you. Fiddling around with your fingers,if there were a clock in the chambers you would have not taken your eyes off of it. It felt like a decade had past until the door opened without a knock. You remembered he had said it would take a weak

Iona,the maid you’ve last seen when she instructed you on which way you should run in. With an expression you’ve never seen on her aging face.

“I’m soo sorry to disturb you my lady! Jhin has been injured badly,the doctors are about to finish stitching his wound up,could you please set two pillows on his side of the bed and look after him until he is fully healed? He had lost a lot of blood,he needs rest. “

You stood,holding yourself against the wall as you looked at Iona,soo much tears had left your eyes that they felt dry. Nodding,you slowly turned and did as she said. With a numb expression,the news not shocking you. A part of you felt your heart race yet the other felt no emotion. 

 

Sitting at Jhins desk,you simply stared into one dot. As they the two doctors carried Jhin into the chambers,practically dragging the man. With no armor nor clothing beside his infamous tobi pants,which were covered in blood. His blood. Both arms stretched over the doctors backs as they barely made it to the bed,setting the virtuoso down. Jhins pale skin seemed as if he had no drop of blood in his body,as they slowly set his limp body to lay down. One of the doctors which was a young man turned to speak to you. He was dressed in a black kimono and with hands covered in blood as well as his attire.

“I do not know your name but please. Do take care of him. He requested to be brought to his chambers and did not wish to sleep in the infirmary. So please,when he wakes. Help him eat and drink. If he tried to stand up,stop him. Call the guards or the maid if his wound starts to bleed again. That is all.” 

So they left,leaving you with the unconscious Jhin who’s head rested on the side,whilst both of his hands were placed onto his exposed stomach.  
The wound on this right shoulder bandaged tightly. His chest rose and fell slowly. The dark circles underneath his closed eyes,sunken cheeks and messy black hair.

You hated how he looked,soo lifeless. Guilt began to eat at you for being soo distant from him when you had confessed your love for him before he had abruptly left. 

As you stood up from the desk,you hesitated to walk over to his side but,you did. 

Never before seeing him in such a unprotected state,soo peaceful.   
The tiny twitches in his fingers indicated that he was probably dreaming of something. If he was even able to dream.   
Seeing how dirtied his pants are,you wondered what happened exactly.   
Never once has he came back in such a bad condition.

 

As the mattress underneath you slowly sank,sitting right beside his cold body,you took the covers which were folded neatly and undid them,making sure to cover every inch of his skin. Pulling it up to his neck.

“This should keep you warm...I hope.”

 

You whispered,gazing at his resting face. Eyelashes as dark as the night,not taking him for the type to let his hair grow out,yet it had gotten a bit longer than the last time you’ve seen his true face. 

A shaky finger poked his cheek as it made him slightly flinch at the contact.

“Are you awake...Jhin?”

No reply,groaning slightly. The expression of his face changing to one filled with pain. Brows furrowing,little droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead.   
Is it a bad dream or is it a fever? 

 

As you began to slowly worry,the scene of where he had just simply left you in the unknown. With no reply. 

“...why should I care? “

 

The question swirled around your head. Desolate taking over,why would you not just put an end to this monster that was wounded? Unable to protect himself nor stop you. Taking a decorative pillow that was on the other end of the bed,you clutched it in your grasp. Whimpering,you lifted it over his face,ready to smother the man your heart longed for yet he was cruel. Too cruel.  
Gulping,before you could lower it above his heavenly face,stopping. 

 

The feeling of dread overcoming you,making you regret for even having such a thought in your head.   
You loved him,how could you choose freedom over him. Having all your emotions in the palm of his hand,able to crush them any second he deemed right.

 

“Why do you falter now? Do it.”

For a mere moment,the voice which rang out sounded as if death itself had spoken into your ear.  
No...could it be...  
Lowering the pillow towards yourself,the blaze of his red eye staring at your shallow ones. He was very much alive. With a soft smile formed on his marked lips. As it seemed innocent,it was not.  
The devil hid himself right behind that grin.

 

“I can not...”

You breathed out,barely able to finish the sentence without tears spilling into your mouth.

Grabbing your hand with surprising strength. He sang to you but not as an angel,but as a demon who led you to do bad.

“Taking advantage of a wounded man. Tsk tsk...”

You snapped completely. Grabbing the arm which held yours. The screams from your mouth were a mere song in his perspective.

“Stop this! Why won’t you accept me!? Have I not done everything you’ve asked of me!?”

Giggling sweetly,he just removed his hand from your tightening one. Shushing you whilst doing so.

“Not quite yet my dear,not quite yet. I do not see love as you do,one day,I shall show you. “

 

Shaking your head,you wanted an answer now,he enjoyed to see you suffer soo. 

“Why can’t you answer me!?”

 

Sitting up slowly,pushing himself up with both arms,the wound not giving him any pain as it is now. Which was odd. He had an answer yet he did not wish to serve it on the silver platter. 

 

“Patience is a virtue my darling but so is silence.”

He spat out,making it clear he did not wish to listen to your voice. Standing up,you ran to the bathing room. Closing yourself in it. Sliding down the door as you hugged yourself. Unable to accept his answer. He was right,you were too weak. Too stupid to follow him. As you closed your eyes,allowing yourself to drift off into a pure state of disarray. 

 

The only sound beyond the walls of the bathing room were the ones of Jhins humming. The eerie tone of his taste darkening as more time passed. The humming not stopping. 

The last thing you remember was blacking out,whilst a violin crying somewhere in the back of your dreary and darkened mind. You only knew of suffering.

Not knowing that he had made up his mind,yet he kept it bottled up. Until the clock strikes and he sees fit to say as he thinks and “feels”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soo much for all the lovely messages. They truly make my day. My thoughts aren’t all in one place so I’m sorry if this chapter lacks the greatness of the rest. School is ending for me soon so I’m pretty stressed out,yet I can’t wait to bring smiles to the faces of my supporters! Have a nice day or night and keep on readin! <3


	12. Unspoken love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character we all hate had finally gotten what they deserve. Jhin is having a hard time allowing himself to feel yet the reader is melting the ice which is formed around his heart.

Hours passed soo slowly when there was no one to entertain his majesty. 

With no attire beside a cleanly pair of pants which he himself picked out after he had hours to himself after he had refused to answer to your confession. Not being a man to allow himself to become bored,Khada dozed off. He had needed that rest due to his poor sleeping habits. 

Awakening from peaceful slumber,which was odd. Jhin had always suffered from night terrors as a young man yet as days went by,not sleeping. Denying himself rest,when he eventually succumbed to exhaustion,there were no nightmares intruding on his resting mind.  
Opening his eyes,expecting to see his dove sitting beside his bed side yet. The girl was still in the bathing area of his chambers. The door still closed shut.

Sat in bed,leaning on his left arm. Hand tucked beneath his chin,with a dull expression dancing all over his handsome face. The slight pain from the wound pulsing just slightly.

“I presume the girl thinks she can hide herself forever in that little mouse hole. “

Jhin chuckled sweetly. Unaware that his favorite puppet was passed out on the bathing room floor. A hand underneath her face as a pillow. Possibly the most uncomfortable surface to sleep on.  
The fireplace which was a bit smaller than the one in the main chamber,with no blaze in it,hence no heat. It was freezing cold yet you could not feel it. The angels made of expensive marble gazing down at you from the fixed position on the fireplace. It was truly a marvelous design,even for such a thing as a fireside. 

 

A small knock interrupted his thoughts,turning to look at the doorway as it was swung open.

“I’m sorry sir! Miss Elizabeth is demanding to see you. The girl has not eaten in-“

The guard then realized that Jhin was with no mask. Turning his gaze away from the stoic expression which piercered through his armored body.

“Bring her to me. I could use a little...”  
The virtuoso chuckled deeply,malice dripping from his eyes.  
“entertainment.”  
Snapping his fingers,the guard bowed and closed the door,this time in a more gentle fashion. 

“Tch...”  
Jhin slithered our of the bed,anticipation making his hands tingle. Starving that shall find its way to him.  
Quickly he changed his attire to a more presentable one.  
A flowly white blouse with waisted pants,along with the simplest of boots he owned. Much to his dismay he owned way too many clothing items. Raising an eyebrow at how prestige and tidy it all looked.  
“I do impress myself. “  
Twirling to face his table,pulling a dagger out of the bottom drawer,examining it as it glistened in the candle light.  
“Greetings old friend. Shall we dance once again?”  
Sneering,dragging a finger against the blade.

 

The world around you was blurry,opening your eyes to find yourself in the spot you remembered falling asleep in.  
The hard flooring unforgiving,your body protested it with a pulsating pain in your neck and side.  
Raising to look around,nothing has changed. Shall you stay in here forever?  
No.  
Clenching your fists,gathering the strength to stand up and face the demon on the other side of that door.  
As your hand neared the door,a sound of crying set you off. A girls cry?  
You forced the door to open,time had stopped once you saw what was enough to make your legs give out,heart racing faster than ever. 

 

Elizabeth,each part of her body in deep cuts,the left side of her face completely rid of skin,her helpless cry wrenching your heart right out of your chest.

Jhin stood above her,holding the skin of her face in his hand. Face covered in the girls blood. Turning,he saw the look in your eyes. The fear,the terror.  
A beautiful rose began to bloom from the girls chest yet it was mere magic. It would not fool you into seeing this as “art”.

 

As you felt everything in your stomach start to come up. Covering your mouth,as Jhin simply smiled,showing a little bit of teeth,yet the insanity in his eyes enough to drive you away from him.

 

Bolting,you tried to get to the door of the chambers yet before you could surpass Khada,he grabbed you by the arm,pulling you right into his chest.  
Inhaling your sweet scent,Jhin dragged his free up your arm until he reached your face,placing a finger against your quivering lips.

“Shhhhh...”

He shushed you,Elizabeths body started to twitch uncontrollably yet there was no life left in her eyes. Only glass filled with nothing but mist.  
Dropping the flesh in his hand along side the knife. Clattering as it hit the floor.  
Jhin smeared the blood all over your cheeks and neck,as his hand did not leave your body.  
Unable to even move,he could do as he wished. It amused him greatly.

 

“Don’t tell me this was enough to shattered that little mind of yours...after all you have seen? Such a pity...”

 

Finger tangled up in a lock of your hair,nearing his lips towards yours which were now completely still. Unmoving,only soft breaths leaving the lips drained of color,which the blood on your face contributed for. 

 

The fear you felt lingered yet you knew he would not kill you,he never did. The virtuoso could kill anyone he wished yet he kept you alive.

 

“Why do you keep me in this life? You killed soo many...yet you won’t kill me.”

Barely able to finish the sentence,Jhin felt the compulsion slowly take over. Unable to harm you,he just pulled away. As if nothing had happened.

 

“Not everyone is worthy of dying by my hand. I must say Elizabeth is much more beautiful now...than she was before.”

He crouched down to examen her dead body,the side of her face which he had eliminated soo precisely haunted him. 

As a memory he carried from the childhood he soo wishes to forget.

 

“How can she be beautiful? Look at what you’ve done to her.”

You exclaimed,no drop of anger nor fear in the tone in which you spoke. Only coldness.

 

It drove him mad.

 

“My critics usually don’t live long. I’d advise you to stop questioning my work girl.”

His vicious voice cut through the air,throwing you back a little. It was Khada you were dealing with. Obviously no artist appreciates a negative critic yet Jhin doesn’t have to hide his true thoughts. 

 

“Do as you please. Just don’t make me watch.”

You turned away,wanting to wash off the blood which began to harden. Jhin had another thing planned for you however.

Straightening,he yawned. Bored of your babbling mouth. Making a fool out of him as you spoke as if you were above the virtuoso.

 

Walking up behind you he placed a forceful hand on the back of your neck,grabbing a fist full of your silken hair,tugging you backwards.

Crying out,you felt the breath leave your lungs as you crashed into his stone like chest. Fear beginning to seep into you. Maybe you had just forgot who he truly was,mistaking the rare words of kindness as something that was just a mask,hiding the true intent Khada carried within himself.

 

Yet you still knew that your heart had grown too close to someone you could never have. Not in the way you’d want to,his outlook on this world was far too distant than the one you’ve had,before he made you his little puppet.

 

Not even the soul wrenching confession had moved the man,monster for all you saw him as.

 

As hot tears made their way down your stained cheeks,Jhin simply hummed,feeling his breath against your skin was as feeling the wind which you haven’t felt ever since that night. 

“Why do you cry? I do not understand these emotions you present to me. Would you soo kindly...”

He pulled your head to lean against his shoulder,wishing to see your face as you spoke,wishing to see the suffering which he bestowed upon your shattered mind.

 

“explain if you can? If not than I’ll deem that you are not a very good actress. “

 

As your crying got more aggressive and unbearable,you felt his grip on your hair loosen. Was he begging to understand?  
There were no words you could use to explain why he brought out such emotions in you,it was simply too hard to bare.

The way he spoke and held himself was too difficult for you to approach. As he found you soo simple yet there was a part of you he despised and shunned.

 

“You will...never understand why I’m crying! You will never understand what I feel and now I know you’ll never return anything,not even a kind word! You are a monster!”

 

You screamed,yelled and kicked,despair overtaking everything in your body. As you let the raw emotion out,you failed to realize that Jhin had placed his hands around you,cradling you as a man who loved a woman. As a man who wished to comfort the woman he loved. 

 

As the water from your eyes slowly came to a hold,Jhin had not moved,still holding both of his arms around your middle section. His breaths calm and collected,while yours were fast and heavy.  
Legs giving out again due to the lack of energy,both of you slid down to the cold floor,covered in Elizabeth’s blood.

Nothing mattered anymore,this whole world was just one big stage to Jhin,yet he felt a tingle in his heart when you had called him a monster,a person who would never understand tears and emotion.  
He fully understood every little thing you did and said,yet he questioned you the most,he wished to know why,he wished to remember how it felt to be able to cry as a child would when they fell and scraped their knee. 

 

As he did not let go,you built up the courage to turn and face him,slowly but surely you looked upon his face.

Eyes closed,an expression of anticipation etched on his skin. What was he anticipating? You asked yourself.

 

As you lifted your hand towards his face,fingers hovering over his scarred lips,the glossiness in your eyes still present from the rivers of tears you had cried. You felt your breath hitch as his eyes slowly opened,meeting your saddened ones.

 

Now or never,you said to yourself. He needed to realize how much he had impacted you,your life and your heart.

 

“I...love you...please..”

 

You whispered,Khada was still not used to hearing those words come from you,yet now he felt as if he wished to hear them more,it brought him a strange sense of pleasure and dominance over you,however if he could not say it back.  
If he did than he would lose himself and what he had built for years and years,only to be swept away by words. Emotions were too risky and uncertain for the artist to accept into his life once again.

 

As he did not reply,only stare at you with a look that told you everything. You were aware he would not proclaim his love for you.

 

There was nothing to speak of,if words were not enough than action should at least bring you peace for a short time.

You neared towards his lips,a wavering breath leaving him,he wished for it and you knew it.

So you kissed him,placing a hand onto his cheek,slowly sliding it into his black hair,intertwining your fingers with his locks.

He kissed you back with such passion you were unaware he was capable of. Embracing you as you slowly overpowered him,back hitting the flooring,sat on top of him.

 

Allowing you the moment of glory,as you dragged your hand from his hair towards his chest. Wanting to undo the buttons which held you from feeling the warmth of his skin. 

Taking your hand,Jhin pulled back a little and so did you.

“There is no need to hurry dear,we have all the time of this world. Now,I can not allow you to be the lead.”

He quickly pushed you to lie beside of him as he overpowered you,now kneeling in between your legs.

 

You remembered the first time he had forced himself upon you,yet now it was different. Now you had forced yourself onto him.

Placing a hand onto your neck. Jhin smiled down at the vulnerable expression you’ve had,practically begging for more.  
He pushed down slightly,enough for you to start to have a hard time breathing. Placing a gentle hand on the one which suffocated you,Jhin pulled away. Allowing you to breath again.

“Shall we begin?”

His smile turned into a sly grin as he ripped off the dress made of thin fabric,soo easily disposable.

You mewled at every touch,his eyes never leaving yours. Only his hands roaming the surface of your body,undressing you until you are completely bare. 

 

You finally felt at peace as he began to undress himself. Knowing that he wanted such a thing that you wanted as well. Longing for some friction and human touch. Desperate for anything he had to offer you.

 

It was not pathetic as you had thought,it was as if no other woman existed in this world except you,the only one in his world was right in front of him. Yet he did not love you.

Maybe one day he’ll awaken and maybe he may not. That day might be the last you’ll ever live. 

 

Nothing could turn you away now,Khada was a man of mystery and he dragged you into his mind. Enough to drive the most sane person to madness. 

 

This night was going to be the longest you’ll ever have. He was certain to make it so,as he could not allow himself to deliver a poor performance before the most special rose in his garden.

 

Elizabeth’s body grew still as no amount of warmth could bring life,not when death was brought by the Golden Demon.

Staring into the ceiling of the chambers,Elizabeth’s glassy eyes lost color,every ounce of blood drawn from her body while the rose still bloomed,emitting dusty yet golden particles to flow around it. Creating a beautiful scenery to the harshest of critics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo sorry for the long wait. I had such a hard time balancing school and writing that I had to put a pause on writing and focus on school.  
> Good news! I finished high school and I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my best. There’s still a few things I have to finish and also apply for college but everything in due time. I have finally had a wave of inspiration hit me as well as a thirst for love that you can clearly feel when you read the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading and the next chapter will probably be nsfw but hey,we don’t have a problem with that ^_^


	13. Writer insert! Short story included!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little message for my dear readers!

Hello dear reader! It is I,the one that has been the keyboard,trying my hardest to get into the mindset of Jhin but also really enjoying the whole experience of it.  
I feel as if I’ve done the job right.  
I have a little announcement,I know you all probably expected another chapter and I’m sorry to disappoint with this boring little insert but today is my 20th birthday and Jhins dark cosmic skin came out,as if Riot had asked me what I wanted. (Big thanks to one of the nicest guys I’ve met on league for going out of his way to get me such a lovely present. He does an insanely good Jhin voice but not to mention other champions like Sylas and our favorite big boy Gragy)  
I’m extremely happy and joyful because of it,his skin has brought me more inspiration and is pushing me further.  
When the last month of school started I began feeling uninspired,unhappy with how things were in my life.  
I’ve never had much luck with schooling anyway so it’s not that of a big deal for me yet I felt a certain kind of sadness.  
One day I aspire to write a book,I’ll never stop until I do because writing is my biggest passion and talent that I know of.  
I can’t sing,I can dance but I don’t do so that often,I draw but it never satisfies me as writing does.  
I felt sad because I do not have the greatest of grades in that many subjects at school yet i proved my writing skill today. On the final exam which was an essay about Shakespeares most famous drama aka Hamlet.  
I felt proud and honored that my teacher said that I have an immense talent for writing even if I did not know of it until last year when I began writing seriously.  
Never have I thought that I’d become a person who would sit down and write for hours and hours until what ever I was working on was finished and it was well,perfect.  
I am here to tell you that I do not plan on stopping this fanfiction because it brings me soo much strength but also confidence when I receive a good critic,when I got a message for people that my story was the best one out there that they have come across it actually brought tears to my eyes.  
I am a person that doubts everything I do and I never deem it to be good enough nor right.  
I’ve always been that weird kid that was too shy to speak and open up,as well as bullied in high school for playing a video game called league of legends,as you can assume.  
I am not trying to bring to act as a victim of life because that’s not what I am.  
I wanted to let every single one of you that take the time to read this are dear to me and are doing a great thing for me,reading my work.  
I’ve come a long way from who I once was to become who I am today.  
If I can be proud of something,I can be proud of the love which people give me and my writing.  
From a girl that was invisible in the eyes of people to someone who people think of when they read their favorite Jhin story,might sound as if it’s not a big deal but it truly is.  
I enjoy every aspect of criticism as well as people just giving my work attention.  
I thought that no one would even read it to begin with but it was not like that in the end.  
Hopefully this story hits 2k reads and then I can celebrate haha.  
Have a nice night or day my lovely readers but before you go,I have something for you.

 

 

“I loved him,I truly did. It was for the best however,now off to bed you little rascal!”

You still loved him.

You hugged the little boy deeply,your son.  
He soo reminded you of Jhin,yet you wished to forget that face. You couldn’t.  
He haunted your dreams,your thoughts.  
Even appearing in mirrors yet it was not him,only your terrorized mind playing games.  
The haze in his eyes when ever he would appear was as if there was no drop of life left within his body. He was broken.  
Or so it seemed,whenever he was,the virtuoso was surely working on his art with no break in between. As he did when you were with him. That is locked up in his chambers where no one heard your screams,until there were none.

 

It was not a hard thing to fall for a man who was as talented and charismatic when it came the time to impress,yet it proved difficult to watch him leave and return. Injured,exhausted and at times filled with anger. Unsatisfied with the outcome of a “performance”.  
Knowing that Khada was not a man of emotion but rather one of art,you truly doubted that one day he’ll come search for his son. To enlighten him and teach the boy everything he knows.

If that day comes,you will not allow him to turn your baby into a machine meant to murder in the name of the council.  
Jhin himself killed in the name of art,not some pathetic little council that pretended to run things.

 

A striking resemblance to his father,the boy turned to look at you before he went to his room which was down the hallway of the old little house you stationed yourself at.  
“Mommy?”  
He was merely 9 and unaware of who,or what his father is.  
Knowing only that he had no father.

When you told your son he was fatherless,your heart broke into millions of pieces. As if it were even possible at this point.

The fate your son had that one day he’ll meet his dad was the hardest thing you had to accept,no matter how many times you’ve told him that he only had one parent.

“Go to bed,it’s late. I’ll be checking on you.  
Mom has some things to finish now.”

He nodded,flashing a silly smile your way.  
Again,Jhins face flashed before your eyes and something clenched in your chest.  
The boy ran off,leaving you to yourself.

Emotions were not a weakness as he preached,how could you not cry?  
Missing his presence,every word and every sentence which you barely understood at times.  
This life you lived now was difficult,on the verge of going completely broke.  
Yet you knew you’d have to work harder each day to feed your child.

 

“I will not let you ruin me again. You’ve had your share,I have a son to take care of.”

You cut yourself off,wanting to stop the thoughts which filled your head constantly. Walking away from the small fireplace which you had been sitting in front of. A single rose sat in a glass vase atop the dining table which was big enough for the two. It had a striking resemblance to the ones which bloomed out of the wounds caused by Jhins magically fused bullets.

 

 

Inhaling a sharp breath of chilly air,you awoke.  
In the chambers which belong to Khada,with him asleep right next to you.  
His black hair splattered on his face as well as the white pillow his head laid on.  
He slept soo peacefully for someone who took lives with no tinge of hesitation.  
The scarring on his face did not condemn him to ugliness as he thought. The man was beautiful. Only you wished you could say so.

A man such as him did not listen.  
Not to the likes of you,yet both of his arms were wrapped around your waste. He held you tightly to himself,breathing in and out slowly. You gazed at his silent face.  
A part of you wished that the dream you had was true while the other thanked the Gods that he was still beside you. 

 

With the virtuoso,nothing ever mattered to you. Nothing had sense,everything was just one big absurd theater play which you always acted in.  
Jhin loved all of your characters but you only loved one which he played the best,himself.  
The Golden Demon.

 

Jhin was however not asleep,he was just wondering of the things he could do with a puppet such as yourself. Each time a voice whispered in his head  
“Kill her.”  
He dismissed it,knowing he could do it.  
Yet you could not found out that he found it hard to point whisper at you and fire,it would not bring him the art he seeks.  
Only a disaster and a grotesque piece that he would have no use of.

“Nonsense,my bullets can not be wasted on the likes of her.”

He told himself,trying to comfort the thought that she was unworthy,knowing fully well that she was one of his greatest treasures.

 

 

Okay! I hope you enjoyed this little insert,it is not a part of the story. It is just something I wanted to give to you guys so that reading my little insert wouldn’t be a complete waste of time.  
It’s short but hey,hopefully it gave you some joy reading it.  
I’m off now! Until next time my dears.  
Keep and eye out for the next chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Don’t miss out on it! I love you all,stay safe and have a nice day/night my lovely readers! 💖


	14. The Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mask isn’t a plaything,that’s what you learn the hard way.

The outside world seemed too far away when you were beneath him,yearning for his touch against your trembling skin,to sooth you and whisper into your ear as the devil would.

 

As you fell deeper into the hole that was Jhin himself,you kept feeling as if a part of you was being slowly devoured. Never to come back again,to remind you of who you truly are.

Jhin shapes you,as he would a statue.  
Removing every little bit of you that he found as imperfect. Not good enough for his eyes to even look at.

 

Until this night,you told yourself of how much of a monster he was,how uncaring the virtuoso was.  
No emotion beside the urge to satisfy every need he feels went too long unsatisfied.

Deep breaths filled the walls of the room,your bodies danced in a fire of emotion and one sided love which was killing you slowly with each second that passed. Beneath his unforgiving gaze,Jhins eyes never stirring too far from yours. He longed for the connection to anything which was yours,be it the lustful gaze which you had to offer him in return.  
Pitiful in his mind yet,he could not dispose of the only muse he hadn’t killed still.  
You were special even if in the real world,you were nothing compared to who he was. A star in the gigantic galaxy which he held in the palm of his hand,ready to crush everything yet he could not do so. Knowing there was one star which he would miss dearly.

 

A lamb could not compare to a wolf,he had silenced all the lambs,he will do so until he finds himself in a world filled with nothing but his masterpieces. Empty to the human eye but colorful to the one which created it,the virtuoso.

 

Would you still be at his side if every living soul turned to stone,or would you rather turn to stone yourself?

Not used to him being soo rough,with one of his hands around your throat,tightening.  
The sudden change in his eyes,jaw tightening as if he was filled with anger.

“J-Jhin!?”

You cried out,as your hands clawed at his arm. Lost in the whirlwind of self inflicted rage,he could not stand the way you longed for him. Going to long without ever wondering what would it feel like to be loved once again? He simply could not care less,until Jhin met you.  
A second longer and you would have passed out,letting go,Jhin stopped thrusting into you as if you were a mere object and paused. Rather the monster than a man,as you had always saw him.  
His mind unable to stop the dark thoughts,voices which introduced themselves each time he began feeling emotion. Blocking every view,blackening all color expect red. Drawing him to kill.

 

“Forgive me dear...”

He whispered,pushing back the loose black strands of his hair. The shakiness of his voice indicating that the man was on the brink of tears. The frustration of his personal hell that he soo enjoyed.  
The compulsive need for his own art was intoxicating,to even think about,he could feel the blood pressure rise.  
Slowly he removed himself off of you and sat down on the edge of the bed,staring down at his hands. The voices had slowly subsided yet his head was throbbing.  
It was excruciating,as if his thoughts were restricted by this demon which lived inside of him. Not allowing him to think freely,every time he would,it was a punishment.  
Every inch of his old self had been eaten away at for years by the mask he had crafted himself. It longed for blood,for the beauty that is art.

Picking yourself up slowly,with both of your hands threatening to let you fall back down into the soft silken sheets.

The pent up tension in the stone like shoulders only drew you closer to him,curious as to what could be bothering the great virtuoso.

“Jhin...Are you alright?”

Crawling to where he sat,unmoving. Before your hand could even reach him,Jhin slapped it away. The man trembled,his eyes focused on the light inside of yours. Yelping,you drew your hand back and held it up to your bare chest. 

 

“J-Jhin?!”

 

The next moment,you thought he would growl at you from the anger emitting from him. The red in his eye glowing profusely,as if a pool of fresh blood.  
The color had changed from that deep red you were soo used to. 

 

“Stay away.”

 

He ripped his eyes off of you,looking back at the mask which sat across the room,pass the dead body of the girl Jhin had previously murdered with no mercy.  
Laying atop his dresser you were not allowed to touch nor open,the mask.

 

Seeing that he was soo focused on it,despite thinking that this moment was only about the two of you.  
Frustration built up until you could not take it any longer.  
Getting up from the bed you walked over to the damned dresser. Careful not to step into the splattered blood and ripped off skin. Standing right in front of it. Seeing that the eye contact between Jhin and the mask was rudely interrupted by no one other but you.

 

“I’ve had enough! I thought that I could have one night with you without it ending like this! Why can’t you just forget about the stupid mask!?”

Those words struck Jhin deeply,he was not one to express his emotions yet this time,he felt it in his chest. The only feeling he knew,the compulsion for art. Turned into the need to put his hands around your neck and see the that annoying light leave the eyes he so adored.

The fit of pure rage washed over you,grabbing the mask,you turned it around to have a better look. The sheer darkness of the holes which were the eyes of the mask,stared back at you. A flash of cold sweat went over you as your hands began to shake uncontrollably. The mere energy of the object overcoming your weak mentality. It was too powerful for someone such as yourself. Your mind went blank at that moment,wanting to let go of the eerie mask yet unable to,as if it stuck to your hands by it’s own free will.  
Opening your mouth to cry out for no one other then Jhin, the electricity still tingling the ends of your finger tips,while the blank space of your mind slowly began to close in on you. As if a candle would fall over,you felt yourself slice the thick air as you began to fall to the side. Unable to withstand what the mask provided. It was pure evil as you now knew yourself.  
At that moment,you felt a pair of hands grab onto your lifeless body,catching you before you could hit the floor. Grabbing a hold of his beloved,pulling it away from your reach. 

 

Khada seemed unfazed when he had taken it from you,setting it aside. Far away from you. Your eyes stared up at the ceiling with tears slowly trickling down the side of your reddened cheeks. Khada was not stupid a stupid man,he knew well enough that what he had made had immense power on it’s own. Yet the man never really found it fit to explain it to the likes of you. Taking a hold of your jaw,Jhin turned your face so you would look up at him,sat beside you while holding you up with one hand which was wrapped around your torso in a very uncomfortable position. 

 

“The insolence! “

Jhin loomed over you,realizing what you’ve done,was it worth it to even try and regain his attention after learning of what the mask actually was? A great source of power,which utterly terrified you.

Jhin took a deep breath,he stared daggers into you while throwing you over his shoulder like a broken doll while picking the mask up with his now free hand and setting it onto the table,right beside his paint brush,whisper. Grabbing his black kimono off of the chair which he frequently used to cover himself up when not in his day to day attire. Your weight seemed like a feather to him. Striding around the chambers,over Elizabeth decomposing body. 

 

Finally,he sat you down onto the bed,pulling the sheets over your trembling form so that you would not catch a cold. Throwing the kimono over his shoulders,the smooth feeling of the fabric grazing against his heated skin calming him down.Tying the silken belt around his slim waist. Allowing yourself to lie down,still in shock by what had happened. The virtuoso finally spoke up.

“Has no one ever told you girl? Some...things are better not to be handled. If i were you,I’d listen very...very carefully.”

The stoic tone in which he spoke told you that he was not lying nor would he ever when it came to such a thing.  
Khada did not seem to be bothered by the fact that Elizabeth still laid there,dead. Yet he ignored it outright. Walking over to the chamber door which he opened, taking one step outside and dragging a guard by the arm,uncaring of the fact that this guard was a young man. Barely in his twenties. Such a scene,it stunned the man.

 

“Take care of it.”

 

He waved his hand lazily. Walking past the much younger man. Glancing over his shoulder as he slowly past Elizabeths corpse.

 

“Must I say,I truly outdone myself yet...there were better works to be seen. This canvas was too...tattered for me. “

 

With utter disgust dancing across the guards face,he sunk down and hooked his hands under Elizabeths arms which had turned solid. Backing away,pulling the body along with him and out of the chambers. Only a trail of blood left behind. 

 

Zoned out,you took small breaths. Unable to calm your mind down. It felt like you had a nightmare that you had woken up from,scared that for a second,it might be reality. Khada moved around the room,doing what ever it is that he does.  
Whilst you just sat on the end of the bed,arms wrapped around yourself. Words were too complicated for you to even form. 

 

The sound of a knife ripping open a latter drew your attention slightly,just enough to turn your head to the direction of where it came from. Khada stood above his desk,with the letter sat in between two fingers,the knife twirling around in his other veiny hand. His pupils followed each letter with incredible speed,however,it seemed that by the sour expression of his face. The delightful yet angered emotion he would often depict,you looked away.  
Thinking of nothing else but sleep when love had failed you. Before you could allow yourself to fall onto the bedding,his voice made your ears perk up.

 

“It looks like we are due for a visit to the nearby town. You shall have to accompany me,the council shall soon be relocated and I must arrange everything for myself and well...you....”  
He muttered to himself...there was something off about this yet it wasn’t strange for the council to change locations,they could not risk to be attacked by the rivaling country. Being that Noxus was set on destroying Ionia once,they would probably do it again,or at least try to. Yet this did not sit well with you,there must be a serious reason for this which he did not speak of.

 

“I wish to sleep...”

 

You quivered while speaking. Rolling his eyes,Khada tightened his jaw and kept on reading but not before he could tell you off.

 

“I see you need my permission for such a thing? Ridiculous.”

 

With that,you crawled up onto the spot he would usually sleep in,sinking into the mattress while your face was buried deep into his pillow. Khada’s scent had something soo specific about it which claimed you down yet brought you a strange sense of instability. 

 

Letting the knife rest on the table.  
Dragging the chair out so he could sit,Jhin began humming a completely new tune you never heard,as he often did so when you decided to doze off. The light of the many candles etching out his form as he sat there, awaiting for you to finally fall into the land of dreams.

 

Never did he understand how people fell asleep soo easily. Was it just his mind which enjoyed to linch him and deprive him of sleep or was it something else keeping him up? 

 

Half an hour later,after he had went through almost all of his business letters and ball invitations,Jhin turned to look back at you. Soundly asleep,the face of an angel if he had ever seen one,which he doubt he saw. 

 

“How could I possible fall asleep when there is soo much beauty in the world...soo much beauty right in front of my eyes. “

 

Whispering,Khada could only imagine if you could stay soo peaceful and pure for the rest of your days. It was impossible.  
Focusing back onto his work,Jhins eyes fell upon the mask,emotions drained away,perfection was a necessity and a must. Until one day,there is nothing left to be remade. That is,until he can remake the universe,a silent world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m falling asleep while writing this. It’s finally done and ready to be posted! I’m soo happy that I finished it ah,thank you all for the amazing support and also I’m soo soo sooooo sorry for the long wait. I struggled with some health issues and with the lack of will and inspiration I had these past few days.  
> However now it’s done and I can move onto the 15th chapter! Who’s exited? Because I am! :D  
> Follow me on other social media if you want some more updates or if you have any questions for me as well as feed back,please feel free to write to me!  
> Twitter- @smolnita  
> Instagram - @smolnita


	15. Heaven of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What shall await when you step through those doors of fate?

Gigantic doors made of the finest Ionian wood,seeming as mouth of the beast ready to devour you yet on the other side of that doorway stood the outside world. Time had no meaning to you after taken into captivity,the circle of time had broken for you long ago. The ruffling of your silk taffeta dress echoing as Jhin passed by you nonchalantly,grazing the side of your elegant self.  
The council halls seem completely empty,only the guards stood by on command,unflinching. 

 

Unable to peel your eyes away from the doors which separated you from what you wished to feel once again,after everything which had happened to you in the past. Standing in place,a few meters away from all your hopes and dreams of a better future,as if you had turned to stone. A strange feeling of fear coming over your body,the thought of what’s awaiting you when you step outside these walls.

 

The cream of the corset befitting you beautifully,it was truly a sight to behold.  
Jhin thought to himself as he stood beside the big entrance,awaiting his most special of guests to finally step forward and allow herself some freedom. Khada never liked fear,he could sense it the moment it appears. As you walked over,towards where he had stood,Jhin raised his hand and simply grabbed the wooden latch which had ingrained vines with the most detailed of camellia’s which were symmetrically set so the entire entrance had an almost unrealistic look,never before seeing such architecture. How could a human be so precise?

“Are you ready for what awaits?”

Jhin said,a sly smile slowly forming underneath his mask. Gazing down upon your scared expression,the itch to kill becoming unbearable at times when he was in your presence. 

“How can I possibly be ready? I forgot what sunlight feels like upon my skin...”

Replying with a deep sadness which you could not shake yourself of,Jhin aware of that,placed his hand upon your much smaller shoulder.

 

“Time is being wasted,move. I must see through that all the arrangements are in place by dusk.”

The gentle hand quickly snapped down on your shoulder,pulling you forward and then pushing you right through the doorway,following behind you,Khada did not let go of your now quivering shoulder.

 

Your eyes closed shut by themselves,unable to let you see. The sudden breeze of wind passing by your exposed skin,carrying the loose strands of your hair with it.

 

“Why have you closed your eyes dear?”

Peaking over your shoulder,Jhin squinted at you. His body language becoming more and more irritated as he stood right behind you.

 

“I’m afraid.”

Barely audible,Jhin giggled under his breath in a mocking way. Quickly turning from laughter to a stoic voice you’ve grown to know all to well. 

“Why close your eyes....I want you to see!”

A barrel of a gun pressed against your temple,the cold metal causing you to flinch away.

 

“Open...your...eyes...now.”

He whispered,the menacing flavor of his voice shook your core,a single tear escaping past your shut eyes until,they opened.

 

Fluttering,eyes meeting the sunlight of day,the pain behind your clenching heart too great. The scent of seasons passed by in your absence. Knowing that no one had missed you. The emerald color of the garden in front of you,blooming as you withered,your tears quickly drying as there was no more rivers to spill.

 

Butterflies and song birds,the flowers. The sun smiled upon you,yet you could not return anything to the nature which greeted you. Whisper still pressing against your head. Was this even the truth or was it just an illusion?

 

“Am I...dead?”

 

Whimpering,you asked,in fear that it was just a dream. Only fools believed in what our mind played out for us,it had never came to anything but a silly thing to cling to. To hope.

 

“Not yet darling. Not yet.”

 

He smiled.

 

Letting go of you,Jhin’s smile turned to a grieving frown. What has he done? 

 

No restraint,your wings had returned,but only for a mere moment. Turning to face Khada,silently he stood. With nothing to say,void of words,the eye behind the mask simply gazing at your ethereal beauty. Which he only saw and felt,he wished to keep this feeling for all of time. If he could...

 

With a soft gesture of his hand,he gave you permission to enjoy the little time you’ve had until this was ripped away from you.

 

You ran,one hand taking a hold of the hem of your dress. With every step you took as you passed the marble steps which lead to the heaven of roses,cupped in by live fences. Entering the field of red,you stood.  
Inhaling,everything around you was alive.  
Walking,with your hands extended,wishing to embrace every moment left. As it would become just a memory soon.

 

Watching you,Khada froze. Swaying,locks of your hair danced with the forceful winds. Those orbs of light filled with joy yet there were no tears,mouth formed in a wide smile he can’t recall ever seeing to this day. Was he blind? All this time he had not known what he possessed.

 

Twirling,looking up at the bluest of skies. You wondered if this was your last time to see such a thing. Dress caught up by the thorns,still twirling. A whirlwind he could never unsee. Such will to live,such fear to continue. Such love for this ugly world yet he could not deny it was an outstanding piece of work. 

 

A blue butterfly flied right above you,stopping to watch it flow gracefully.  
Opening your palm to see if it would land on it,no more than a second later,it fell to your hand.

 

“Hello there little guy...”

 

You spoke cheerfully,yet silently not to scare it away. 

 

Khada had not blinked,as he did not wish to miss a second because even a second is too much if he knew that he would never be able to behold you as he once did. With both hands settled by his sides,he wavered while the soft gust of air passed.

 

Time passed and the friend you had made went on his way. After that,you had went back to where Khada stood,it was time to leave this place once and for all.

 

He had walked down the steps and took your hand,placing it against his chest.  
Not speaking.

 

“Jhin?”

 

Softly,you spoke his name. Seeing the eye behind the mask widen,strangely you were surprised by his reaction as he was always stone cold. 

 

“I...I...”

He could not finish the sentence,bowing his head. Enveloped in utter fear of his own emotions. His shoulders shook,as did lips. He had never came across such a thing. To be afraid himself,not of you but of the path which he would be stranded on. Lost in his own mind as he was years ago. 

 

Feeling a hand slowly place itself on the back of his head,feeling the eel skin underneath your touch,pulling him towards you. Straightening,he slid his hands around your waist. An embrace of two broken souls. The warmth of your touch sending static waves through him,as he had never been embraced in such a comforting and kind way.

 

“How could you ever love...someone such as myself?”

 

He asked...yet there was no reply...he felt tears run down his masked face. Gritting his teeth,this was what he deserved. The warmth of your body slowly disappearing. Slipping away from his hold. This was not how it was supposed to be,this wasn’t the girl he knew loved him. Why would she just disappear? Leaving him with nothing but a heart drained of blood which he didn’t even know he had until he had laid his hands upon her. 

 

“Why...”

Lifting his head up to meet your eyes yet he was meet with nothing but a doll which resembled you. Laying in the field of roses,blood flowing in between every stem he could count. Hair colored into a deep crimson,as so was your chest from which emitted that same blue butterfly which he had seen, four wings which he saw,followed by a flock of petals. 

 

No breath escaped your mouth,lips turning azure as blood left your limp body. Turning into nothing more than just another corpse he had etched in his mind.

 

Eyes still focused onto the blue sky,he could not calm himself. Khada’s gaze fell upon whisper which was in his hand,smoke slowly leaving the barrel.

 

“No...No...NO!”

 

A soul wrenching scream leaving him as his knees hit the bloodstained grass.  
Whisper falling from his hand.

 

“I beg of you...please...”

 

Sobbing,Jhin wrenched the mask off of his face.

 

“This was not how I wrote it! She was mine....my masterpiece...ruined...”

 

Clenching his fist right above his heart,he wished to rip it out. She was far too young...too naive...

 

Everything crumbled away which he had built,his art had no purpose. He served no purpose in a world which was worthless,bare of any beauty. 

 

“My art...my muse...”

 

Questioning everything,his art had fallen into the deepest of waters. He could not retrieve it from deaths grasp.

 

Placing his hand against your frozen cheek,he gently leaned down. Placing his lips against yours,his tears dripping onto the porcelain doll beneath him.  
Leaning his forehead against yours,he never regretted anything...yet he regretted not saying the words you wished to hear the most...

 

“I love you...my angel...”

 

Tearing in half as he voiced those words.

“I love you...Jhin.”

 

Shaking his head,he heard your voice echo in his mind,yet when he looked at you. There was nothing but death. 

 

“Forgive me...I could not keep you from harm...”

Spitting out,Jhin laid beside you,unable to accept that everything he once held was now gone. Had he never knew that one little thing such as yourself could take away everything from him. Such selfishness. The beauty which you had in life,had left,flying high. Too high for him to ever reach.

 

Feeling his eyes sting,Jhin allowed himself to close them once and for all. 

 

“You fool.”

 

 

 

A flash of white appeared before his mind and there he was. In bed,gasping for air as he had awaken. Glancing to his side.

 

 

Only to see you sound asleep beside him. Your supple chest slowly moving as you took breaths of air. Lips just slightly parted,a true work of art. Hair as soft as baby feathers,running his hand through it as he could not believe that such a dream could be soo...realistic.

The wetness of his face drew his attention,touching it with a finger,those were tears he had forgotten he knew how to cry. Taking both hands upon his face,Khada sat in bed. Whimpering like a scared child. 

 

Today was the day that he left the council,not forever but for a period of time as they had requested due to some emergency.

 

He did not care,the only thing which now mattered was to keep you safe,from everything,including himself.  
Knowing he was your biggest threat shattered him even more than he thought possible. Yet no one could protect you better,that was certain.

 

 

Step onto a rose and it will snap in two,yet it’s flower still lives. As your soul will,once the day comes when your life is no longer significant to the virtuoso. Yet Jhin begged that day might never come,as it will be a day he will never be able to swallow after dark falls and the world is once again,left with no color nor life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an extremely hard chapter to write,emotional and hard. I could barely hold myself together. I spilled every little emotion I had into this to free myself from pain. If your eyes water,that means I did a good job.  
> This chapter came sooner than anticipated due to my huge inspiration wave. This chapter took two days to write and I can say as much as it was hard to write,it just might be one of my favorite ones soo far. 
> 
> I do not wish for anyone to know that I cry during writing yet I think it’s normal to feel the emotion you are passing onto the person reading.  
> I’m thinking of starting commissions,I’m not comfortable with asking for money from anyone who’s supporting me. Maybe once I feel good about the actual commission I’ll add a price which won’t be a lot,I find it only fair. Writing is also art. It takes time and patience and above all love.   
> Tell me what you all think about this?   
> However I’ll stay on track with my main story.  
> The new panth looks insane and I can promise you all that you can look forward to a panth x reader in the future :)  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed cuties!  
> Have a nice day/night,love you xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Social media you can follow me on-  
> Instagram: @smolnita  
> Twitter: @smolnita


	16. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon reader will find out Jhins past and know the man behind the mask,will she still love him after that?  
> Old friends are quite a dangerous thing.

Uneven roads lined by forests on both side,the sound of the wheels of the carriage going over holes in the roads made you flinch. 

Sat on the opposite side of you,Jhin.  
With a rather bored expression beneath the mask.  
You learned to tell his emotions from the form of his eye. With one hand supporting his chin and the other resting on his lap.

 

“You do not enjoy these rides...I can tell.”

Smiling cheekily,trying to lighten the mans mood by some conversation,wearing a simple silk dress,hair curled as it always was.

You began to think that he fancied the curls rather too much at times.  
With a snort,Jhin glanced at you. Unamused.

 

Whenever he saw your face,the dream he had last night flashed back before his eyes. It haunted him with every step he took,it would never leave him alone.  
Still smiling at him stupidly,Jhin leaned forward towards you,grabbing harshly,the skin of you cheek.

 

“How could I possibly enjoy a ride when you do not stop babbling about...everything!?”

Pulling on the skin of your cheek,he did not seem phased by anything,raising his tone however meant that he was truly not willing to talk.  
Wincing away when it began to hurt,taking his hand away. Khada leaned back onto the cushion,red in color.  
The carriage itself was brilliant,never before riding in one meant this was an experience to remember. Only royals road in such expensive transport,for Ionia this was truly unseen or rather rare. However Jhin,with all the killings he had executed for the council,had a fortune to go around.

 

“Fine then! How far until we arrive to where ever you are taking me?”

 

Letting out a sigh,Jhin grabbed the side of his head. Shaking it from side to side.

 

“We will arrive soon,now allow me to have some peace. If I knew you’d be such a bothersome child...”

 

Jaw dropping open,you felt insulted by his remark of you being a child.

 

“I am no child! I’m a woman!”

The offense in your voice clear,enough that your cheeks began to burn.  
If it weren’t Jhin in front of you,your hand would have slapped the one who had said that. It had been a long time until you felt like a child,or was one.  
Not caring for your reaction. He simply turned his attention towards the window of the carriage. 

 

The day was surprisingly very chilling,Jhin had insisted that you wear a coat he had given you before leaving the chambers. They were a perfect match for the dress you’ve had on right now.  
At first you had refused but now you were glad you had taken it. The carriage itself was warm and very comfortable,the seats filled with a dozen of feathers.  
Gray skies were above you,to your disliking. Wanting it to be a lively day,not a drowsy one once you finally leave the council walls. Yet it was the complete opposite.

 

With Khada having an ill temper,thinking that a short nap would make time pass quicker.  
Tilting your head to the side,eyes closing.  
It would surely be a long way until arrival and you couldn’t help but feel drowsy from the cloudy weather. 

 

The uneventful dream simply had not sat with him well. He could not focus on one thing in particular,Jhin knew that he needed to perform again. Knowing it’s the only thing which will help him deal with this nonsense which corrupted his mind.  
A pitiful absence of his true self,allowing it to continue was a miss treatment of himself and his work. 

 

Constantly overthinking,Jhins eye traveled to where you sat across from him,asleep.  
Once again,awaking at dawn was truly not your favorite. The process of getting ready was even more time consuming as it had to be like Khada had arranged it. To the way you’ll dress all to the way of how your hair will look. Everything...had to be in place.

 

A few hours had passed,no sound came from you. Jhin had become bored with his own thoughts and wished to at least try to have some distraction yet he did not want to cut your nap short...or did he?

 

As he had been completely lost in what seemed a hole with no end.  
Feeling the shaking of the windows against the side of his head as he did not realize that he himself was falling into a deep sleep.

 

A sudden halt shook him from his dream,he had completely lost his posture. With back completely slumped.  
He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the outside while slowly straightening his sore back.  
The destination was reached,a petite village in the middle of...nowhere.  
Not being the type to really fancy such places. Jhin felt his stomach turn.  
The sky was as lifeless as it could get.  
A small mouthy yawn came from the opposite side of where he sat.

 

However,business can not wait and he was a very impatient himself.  
Rubbing the sleepiness from your eyes,you saw a faint figure of Khada,throwing his cloak over his shoulders and with a light wrist,he opened the carriage door.  
A gush of cold air filled the warm and cozy carriage,shivering,you quickly grabbed the cloak he had also provided you with.  
Matching perfectly with the color of you dress.

 

“Wait for me!”

As if you were a little kid,you simply jumped out of the carriage and into the dirt filled streets of the village you’ve never seen in your life.  
Looking around yourself,unfamiliar faces swarmed all around you,confusing you.  
It had been soo long since you’ve seen normal people,not the stuck up snobs which visited the council for pretensions mingling and extravagant balls.

 

Jhin strutted towards the most rickety inn which seemed to be filled with much older men,stopping dead in your tracks. Scared of what might happen if you walked into such a place like that,you had never liked bars nor inns back when you had no place to call home.

 

Before you could step into Khadas direction,an elderly woman grabbed onto your arm,the smell of sweat and old age swarming your nose as you yelped out of surprise and fear.

 

“Please spare a coin for an old lady...I have no food and water...please...”

 

You were speechless and felt the sudden guilt eat at your heart as you had no coins on yourself,before you could deny her,a sharp hand separated you from the woman. A coin being thrown into her worn out hands,the pleasant fragrance you’ve known too well now slowly cleansing your pallet.

 

“That should be enough. “

Sternly,Jhin spoke as he slowly pushed you behind him. The old hag in his eyes yet a beggar to you,empathy was also among one of your weaknesses,yet it wasn’t as if you lacked any,he simply could not understand how you functioned like that.

 

The elderly woman already hunched yet she tried her best to bow,struggling inside yourself as she tried to bow,reaching out to stop her.

 

“Don’t please! It’s alright.”

 

You said,with a reassuring nod,smiling,the woman slowly backed away and disappeared into the mass of people which were going about their business,most of them being farmers and some selling live stock,which seemed to be booming. 

 

“I do not have time for this,come now.”

He spoke as he dragged you with him,not caring about anything but the man he had to speak with to ensure everything is in place,even if the thought of entering such a dirty place disgusted him.

As he pushed the doors open,every man in the inn glared at the two of you. Some whispering while some simply went on about their drinks and time wasting games which were always a good way to lose money that they already lacked.

 

Jhin scanned the entire room until he found the one who was looking for,passed out with a bottle in his hand.  
Drooling all over the wooden table which was almost falling apart without his weight added to it.

 

Walking over graciously,signaling for you to stay put behind him as he already felt the immense responsibility of having to drag you with him to this castle which would be the new location of the council,as most of them were not willing to get executed by the men who are still chasing after them due to freeing and hiring Jhin as their own head hunter.

 

It was a bigger crime than what Khada had done since,the council was bound to keep peace in the country. Yet they only caused chaos and bloodshed.

 

Grabbing the drunk by the back of the neck,Jhin lowered himself so the terrified man could hear him clear and sound.

 

“Is everything in place?”

Jhin had already been feeling very hungry but not for food but for blood,he expected every detail to be set and to be no guards nor trouble on the roads ahead which lead to the castle,the drowsy bandit leader only slurred his words yet he confirmed that indeed it was all done and set.

 

Jhin let go of the mans neck which had now grown red,the bandit leader however didn’t seem very phased by Jhins attitude and continued dozing off.  
Dropping a bag of coins beside the mans head,he turned away.

 

“Much thanks old friend.”

 

Looking down at you,Jhin simply pointed towards the doors.

 

“Who is he?”

You asked curiously while turning away and starting to walk.

“You need to learn the power of silence my dear.”

 

Khada replied with no emotion behind the words. Making you feel as if you shouldn’t have asked anything.

 

“At least tell me where we are going..”

 

You muttered under your breath as Jhin got to the doors and held them open for you.

“You’ll find out very very soon...”

 

He smirked as you surpassed him,not even batting an eye in his direction as you felt upset with him. No thanks either,what a rude girl you were.

 

“I see you still lack manners young lady.”

 

He spoke to himself as you were already at the carriage doors,unable to hear his comment.  
It was going to be a long ride,yet Jhin was planning on something else to keep himself occupied.  
Night slowly fell and his inspiration slowly rose to it’s highest peek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissions are finally opened!  
> For more info check this out -  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312719  
> I’m very happy to be opening my first commissions and I hope I’ll actuality get commissioned to write for some of you guys!  
> However,new Jhin chapter which was just a bridge to the next big one. I enjoyed writing it even if I’m tired and my eye are literally burning haha. Enjoy! Much love to all of you!   
> Also small disclaimer,I’m thinking of making a YouTube video addressing some of the questions you guys have about the Jhin fic and even some other questions if you guys want to ask me,I would be glad to make the video actually so please leave me some questions and I’ll do my best to make a video for you guys :3
> 
> Social media:  
> Instagram - @smolnita


End file.
